Ohana
by geminisonic
Summary: Hijack Lilo and Stitch AU from Tumblr. Every ten years the Guardians choose a worthy child to grant one wish to. They choose Emma who wishes for a friend. However, her brother Jack may lose custody of her. Not only that, but Pitch interferes. Jack and Emma are losing hope until the Guardians and a special guy named Hiccup give it back to them.
1. Chapter 1

Hijack Lilo & Stitch AU-Ohana

The moon shone brightly in North's busy workshop, lighting up the floor where the four Guardians gathered around in a circle. Tooth floated above the ground excitedly while the rest stood and watched anxiously.

Every ten years the Man in the Moon picked one child in the world who was worthy of one true wish. The Guardians were in charge of ensuring that the child got their wish; big or small.

"I wonder who it is." Tooth whispered loudly, her hands clasped together tightly.

"Could be anyone, I mean we do have like a billion kids in the world." Bunny smiled.

The Sandman clapped silently as he waited. North stood still and watched closely as the form of a child began to take shape in front of them and North heard a very distinct name spoken softly in his ear.

"Emma Overland…" he muttered as the shape of a little girl with long hair stood before them.

"Oh! I know her teeth! She has excellent molars and she flosses every day!" Tooth exclaimed happily.

"Where is she?" Bunny asked as they moved away from the now dimming light and towards the globe.

"Kauai, Hawaii." North mumbled again, smiling finally, "Nine years old. Let's pull up her wish list then."

One of the yetis came forward and handed North a folder for the girl. He kept records of every child's wish list and letter to Santa he'd received over the years.

He rifled through it and smiled fondly, "It seems she wishes for a friend."

"Does she not have one?" Tooth asked, feeling sad for the little girl.

"It appears she's very lonely and her parents just died." North said sadly.

"Well then, let's get this sheila a friend pronto!" Bunny said forcefully.

"Hmm…It may be tough being that she lives on a small island." North admitted.

"So…what do we do?" Tooth asked.

North did some more digging through her file and then looked to the yeti, "Bring me Jack Overland's file!" he said.

The yeti grumbled in his language exasperatedly.

"What do you mean? How old would he be then?" North exclaimed.

The yeti spoke again and North sighed, "Fine, just anything you can find about Jack Overland please…" he grumbled.

"What's wrong? Who's Jack? I thought we were helping Emma…" Bunny said, crossing his furry arms.

"We are." North nodded, "Jack is her older brother. Since her parents died he's been taking care of her. He's only nineteen and had to quit college in New York to be with her. They are both having trouble."

"So what's this about him not having a file?" Bunny asked, considering he could speak fluent yeti.

"He doesn't believe anymore. When they don't believe, we throw out some of their files to make room for new children in the world." North admitted.

"You don't keep them?!" Tooth gasped, "I have every single tooth from every single person, not just the children." She explained.

"Ah! See if you can find Jack's memories then." North said, rolling his eyes that Tooth was so upset he didn't keep every single thing on every person. Hey, he only had so much room at his shop. He made toys not file cabinets.

"But seriously…what's with Jack?" Bunny asked, getting annoyed.

Sandy attempted to say something but all that came out was a bunch of jumbled shapes above his head.

"Jack might lose her. He's losing hope and if Emma is separated from him, both will be devastated." North said.

"So what do we do?" Tooth asked, "I mean…this is serious."

"We do our job as Guardians." North said firmly.

"So we're essentially trying to keep Jack and Emma together and giving her a friend?" Bunny cut in, "Right, where do we even start?" he laughed, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Well the friend thing will have to wait." Tooth nodded, "I mean, we can't just give the girl a human under a Christmas tree or something."

"No…but we can give her a furry friend while we look." North smiled suddenly.

Bunny was staring at his paws, getting bored when he looked up to see them smiling at him, "What?" he asked nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pitch paced around his lair, darkness creeping in the shadows, the only sounds were chains rattling and nightmares forming. He glared at the dark globe as one tiny little bright light that stood out from the rest burned his eyesight. Every ten years some little brat was chosen to get a gift. Not only spoiling the kid but giving them more reason than most to believe, something Pitch hated.

"Some Hawaiian child." He muttered low to himself in his dark lair, rolling his eyes, "God I hate these stupid little gifts."

The light flickered brightly and he wanted nothing more than to snuff it out, "And those Guardians will be so heroic and talked about for ages to come! But what about me?! When do I get a shot?!" he yelled angrily, swinging at nothing in particular.

He leaned against the globe to pout when he heard the sound of one of his fearlings approaching. He normally spied on the Guardians and though he never interfered, he always found it was nice to be a step ahead of them.

"What is it?" he mumbled.

The fearling spoke in a whispery voice that only Pitch could hear. What he did hear piqued his interest, "A brother? And he may lose her? He's losing hope?!" he cried joyfully, "Now this is a celebration!" he laughed, doing a small dance of victory, "Do you know what that means?" he asked the fearling.

It didn't answer him and he rolled his eyes, "I'm surrounded by morons." He muttered, "It means that by separating them they can't grant her wish."

He thought to himself happily; if the brother and sister were separated, both would lose hope and the girl could not get her wish fulfilled, meaning she too would lose faith in the Guardians and stop believing. Normally these things bored him to tears but for some reason he was feeling antsy and ready to go.

"I say we aid them in their quest, eh boy?" he smiled at his fearling that disappeared into a cloud of dust. He looked up through a hole in his lair to see the moon shining brightly and he grinned up at it mischievously, "My time to shine is now." He hissed.

….

Emma swam as though her life depended on it. Darn her stupid brother for eating all the peanut butter last night! Now she was late to dance class, something she always looked forward to doing.

She got to the beach sopping wet and wiped her long brown hair away from her chocolate eyes. Her leotard clung to her body as she ran to her bag. Picking it up, she pulled out her grass skirt quickly and began putting it on as she ran. She stopped when she noticed a rather strange tourist with an ice cream cone. He was huge! And his sunburn was the worst she'd seen in her time, considering it was also on top of his bald head, not to mention, his shorts were absolutely ridiculous. He stared around him as though bored with where he was. She stared at him for a moment and then pulled out her camera to take a picture, smiling at the man who stared back at her curiously. She looked at his digital watch and shrieked, not realizing just how late she was.

She turned and ran the path to her small little dance studio. It was the only place she felt alive in, besides the ocean. Her mother used to teach at the studio so Emma had been involved in every class be it hula, ballet, hip hop, and interpretive. Her mother loved to dance and it was something she encouraged in Emma every day.

She got to the small little studio surrounded by trees and flora and walked in carefully. She put her bag by the door and heard the music playing; they were in the middle of the routine. She clenched her teeth and crept onto the stage quietly and waited for her chance to enter dramatically. When late, make an entrance, her mother would say, and make it count.

She let the music consume her and moved her body to the rhythm, smiling the entire time.

The music ended and she knew she'd done it all flawlessly…until everyone around her slipped on the puddle of water surrounding her feet.

"Alright, alright!" a booming male voice said, coming up. To be honest, Emma always wondered how and why her dance instructor was even still in the business. He'd lost a hand and a leg to dancing and stunts he'd pull on and off land. And yet he owned the only dance studio on the island.

"Mr. Gobber!" a whiny blonde girl cried angrily, "Emma got me all wet!"

"Taffeta…" Gobber warned, knowing just what was coming. He'd been used to the girls picking on Emma but he always tried to stop it before it got out of hand, "Alright then Miss Emma…why don't you tell us why you are late and why you are wet."

Emma sighed and twiddled her fingers nervously, "It's sandwich day." She said boldly.

"Eh?" he asked.

"Every Thursday I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich..."

"This "Pudge"…he's a fish?" Gobber asked feeling perplexed.

Emma nodded and continued, "And today we were out of peanut butter. So I asked my brother what I could give him, and he suggested 'a tuna sandwich'. I can't give Pudge tuna!" she yelled exasperatedly, then leaned in and whispered to Gobber, "Do you know what tuna is?"

Gobber smiled in spite of himself, "Aye, that'd be a fish?"

At this point Emma was hysterical, "IT'S FISH! If I give Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late because I had to go to the store and get peanut butter 'cause all we have is... is... stinkin' tuna!" she cried, stomping her feet angrily.

"Emma love!" Gobber stopped her, "Why is this so important to yeh?"

Emma looked at him calmly, "Pudge controls the weather." She said simply.

Gobber stared at her but his face grew concerned.

"You're such a lunatic." Taffeta joked.

Emma had had it and turned around to sock the girl in the face right where her brother had taught her. But that didn't stop her as she jumped on the girl and tried beating her to kingdom come.

Gobber intervened and picked up Emma with his hooked hand, "Emma! That is no way to behave in this class!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!" she shrieked, realizing what she'd done, "I'm sorry!"

He put her down and knelt before her, "I think I ought to call your brother and-"

"NO! Please!" she cried, "I'll be good, I just wanna dance!"

"Oh my God!" Taffeta yelled, "The freak bit me!"

"Eww!" everyone else yelled as they gathered around Taffeta's arm.

Emma's face turned red and she looked away, knowing at this point, her fate was sealed.

…

Jack could officially say that he was freaking out. He'd had it all planned out the minute he got the call that a new social worker was coming; make a good meal, clean the house, pick up his sister and show off how amazing things were at home. But…no!

He'd woken up to his sister freaking out about peanut butter and that started it all. He was out of food, so he had to run to the store. Not only that, he was so caught up in cleaning he'd started dinner late and was cursing a storm as it burned before his very eyes. And to top it all off, his sister was late to dance and had gotten into a fight. Now he had to rush to pick her up and pray that the social worker didn't come early.

He ran quickly and panted as he stared at his watch. He was so distracted he turned a corner and bumped into someone, falling back onto his butt.

"Jack!" a kind male voice said happily, reaching out to help him up, "You okay?"

"Hi Hiccup." Jack gasped, getting up and wiping dust off his blue trunks, "Sorry." He said, chocolate eyes looking into bright green ones.

"Where you headed in a hurry?" Hiccup asked kindly, freckled hands resting on his hips.

"Oh…" Jack mumbled, feeling flustered, "I gotta go get my sister." He admitted as he ruffled his spiky brown hair around. He and Hiccup had similar hair color, but Hiccup's hair was much shaggier and went past his ears to hide a dragon tooth earring (at least that's what he liked to call it).

"She okay?" Hiccup asked with concern.

"Yeah, look…" Jack said, feeling panicky, "I really need to go, I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?"

Hiccup frowned sadly but nodded, "I'll see you Jack."

Before he could even say another word, Jack was speeding around the corner towards Gobber's dance studio.

Hiccup sighed as he watched Jack leave. He knew, hell, everyone on the island knew about Jack's situation. To be honest he never expected to see Jack again. Right after high school, Jack was on a plane to a college in New York City to study Psychology. Unfortunately only a year after he'd enrolled, did his parents die in a car accident when a storm had hit the island. Jack came back immediately, dropped out of school, and took charge of Emma's care. Many social workers had come by threatening to take her away, but Jack always managed to ward them off and make a good impression. Lately however, things had been taking a turn for the worse with Emma's attitude in school and that got Jack and Emma unwanted attention, meaning he was back at square one with her.

Hiccup knew how much Jack loved Emma and had seen how great he was with her, and it broke his heart that people would try to separate them just because they assumed Jack couldn't take care of her.

He walked a ways down the path towards his dad's store and heard a honk, so he knew to get out of the way. He turned and saw a sleek black vehicle behind him pull up. The tinted windows rolled down and Hiccup began sweating nervously remembering those mafia movies he'd watched ages ago.

A burly black man rolled down the windows, wearing a tight suit and sunglasses that hid his eyes, giving him a sinister look.

"Do I owe someone money?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Do you know where the Overland household is?" the man in black asked him in a low voice, ignoring his comment.

"Uh…" Hiccup started and realized that this must be a social worker. Shoot! Jack was in a frenzy right now and if he gave this guy the right directions he could get there before Jack did.

"Yeah, keep going down that road for about a mile and turn right." Hiccup said quickly.

"Thanks." The man said, rolling his window back up and driving off.

Hiccup smiled to himself and did a silent cheer for Jack to get home before that guy did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma sat outside her dance class, having been ordered to wait for her brother to come and walk her home. She had changed, feeling discouraged about missing dance once again because of fighting.

She heard laughter as all the other girls ran outside to go home and play. As much as she hated having to apologize, she had been taught that it was always a friendly thing to do. Feeling courage come back into her spirit, she got up and walked up to talk to the girls.

"You think this looks infected guys?" Taffeta complained as she examined the tiny bite marks on her arms, "Yuck if it is, please tell the world to stay away from that-"

"Hi." Emma said quickly from behind them. They all turned nervously and glared at her like she was a filthy bug.

"What do you want?" Taffeta snapped.

"I just…I wanted to apologize for hitting you…and biting you." Emma tried, looking Taffeta in the eyes.

"Apology sooo not accepted." Taffeta spat as she flipped her hair, "You're such a freak. Let's go."

"Wait!" Emma called, hoping to make some headway, "Are you guys going to play dolls?" she asked, noticing a couple of girls holding Barbie's.

"No…" one girl muttered quickly, hiding it.

"Yeah!" Taffeta spat again, coming forward, "But you aren't allowed to come."

Emma frowned but kept trying, taking something out of her bag. The girls squealed when she showed them a very oddly misshapen doll she'd made, "This is Vanellope." She smiled, "I made her myself. She has her black hair in a ponytail today and I was able to give her a teal jacket to wear. She loves candy and racing, but she's sad because sometimes she feels lone-"

She stopped when she looked up and noticed that all of the girls had disappeared, leaving her alone in the clearing.

Feeling angry at herself, Emma slammed down her homemade doll, but felt bad that she'd just hurt her only friend, so she picked up Vanellope quickly and hugged her tight, apologizing. When all is said and done, her only friend was in fact, her doll.

Sure the doll had mismatched arms and legs, a crazy head of black hair, and patches of fabric, but she'd made her out of love, hoping to find doll friends for Vanellope too. In the end, it seemed, they were both freaks.

Feeling defeated and angry, she headed for home.

….

Jack got to the studio and swore to himself angrily. Feeling like a chicken without a head he spun around, hoping that maybe she was hiding in the woods or something but knew he didn't have time for this. Taking another breath, he ran back home as fast as he could, praying the whole time she was there.

"Emma!" he called as he ran, hoping that maybe he'd catch her on the way home, "You better be home…" he muttered angrily, glad to see his house coming up and no strange car in the drive.

He got to the door, hoping to open it, when he bounced back forcefully into the garden he'd watered earlier and covering himself in mud.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he roared, getting up.

He suddenly heard the sound of Elvis coming from the living room. He quickly ran around to the back door to get in through there, only to find that door had also been locked. And of course he knew himself he kept all the windows locked because it was a rule whenever social workers came.

"EMMA!" he yelled, banging on the door and running back to the front, "Emma!"

He found the doggie door he'd been trying to nail shut and squeezed his head in the opening, "Emma!" he called again, feeling angry yet relieved to see her lying on the floor with her boombox playing her Elvis tapes.

"Emma please!" he pleaded, "Let me in, okay?"

"Leave me alone to die." She mumbled.

"Emma, we seriously don't have time for this!" he yelled angrily, hoping to squeeze through, "The social worker's coming, please! Let me in."

She merely gave him a somber look and turned her radio up, 'Heartbreak Hotel' blasting in his ears.

He groaned and looked around, finding the hammer he'd been using and decided to unhinge the nails from the board he was trying to use to cover up the bottom of the door. He'd been hearing stories of critters running around so he didn't want something in the house he'd have to battle and cover up to the social workers that came.

He began mumbling angrily, watching as his sister stared at the ceiling and mouthed the words to the gloomy song.

"I swear to whoever is listening, I'm gonna get in there…" he grumbled angrily and giving her threatening looks as he tried getting in, "And when I do, I'm shoving you in that oven and I'm gonna cook you till you're nice and crispy!" he hissed, "And when that muttonhead social worker gets here I'm gonna make sure he eats you!" he kept muttering, actually laughing out of hysteria, "And I'm not gonna feel sorry one bit you horrible little-"

He felt a tug on the back of his shirt and he froze, turning red as he crawled out quickly and looked up to see a big black man in a suit, wearing sunglasses.

"Darling…" he finished, practically squeaking in fear. He got up quickly, hoping his rather huge smile helped his situation at all, "Beautiful, wonderful, sweet, and loving little sister…" he finished as he threw the hammer behind him quickly.

The guy staring at him said nothing.

"Ahem…" Jack said, clearing his throat, then held out his head, "You must be the-"

"Muttonhead." The man growled.

"Oh…right…" Jack mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling the dried mud from earlier. He looked down and realized to his dismay that he was covered in mud and in a very bad position, "You must have heard that stupid little…yeah…" he tried chuckling only to find it made his situation worse.

"You the guardian in question?" the man said, ignoring Jack.

"Yes." Jack said, straightening up, "I'm Jack Overland, it's nice to meet you Mr…"

"Bubbles."

"B-Bubbles?" Jack gasped, trying his hardest not to laugh. If there was one huge weakness he had it was laughing at almost anything deemed ridiculous for no reason.

"Yes, I know." The man muttered, looking annoyed.

Jack bit his lip and finally managed, "Did you find the place alright?" he asked, hoping to make some nice small talk.

"Got some bad directions. Had to turn around." Mr. Bubbles commented, still looking annoyed, "Are you going to let me in now, Jack?"

"Uh…" Jack mumbled, looking around, still rubbing the back of his neck, "One second!" he said, "Don't go anywhere, just stay right here!" he said loudly, hoping his smile was genuine as he ran around the corner.

Mr. Bubbles stared at the door, but the distinct sounds of kicking and glass breaking from around the other side of the house were evident. He heard frantic running from inside and there stood Jack, still looking disheveled and messy and just as panicked as before.

"Come on in to our humble home!" he panted.

Mr. Bubbles walked in and took out a pad of paper and a pen. He began writing little observations and Jack was trying to secretly hide loose nails and tools lying by the door.

Emma had apparently disappeared and that made Jack even more frantic.

"I see you're boarding up the hole on the door." Mr. Bubbles commented.

"Yes, it used to be a dog door but with all the critters running around I kinda wanted to-"

"Odd that you'd be taking nails out on the outside of the house. Counterproductive, wouldn't you say?"

Jack swallowed and nodded, "Yeah…I'm a pretty bad home repairs kinda guy." He laughed awkwardly.

"Obviously." Mr. Bubbles mumbled, jotting more notes down, "Can I see the kitchen?"

"Right!" Jack said, "Right this way, can I get you some coffee or-"

"Is there a reason smoke is coming from the stove?"

"Wha-" Jack turned, "WHOA!" he yelped, grabbing a towel and then turning off the stove. In all the chaos he'd completely left it on, "Don't worry, it's coming along nicely and deliciously-AAAH!" he yelled when steam and frying grease hit his arm.

He chuckled and turned around, his face red.

Thank God Emma finally came in, looking solemn and annoyed.

"Emma!" Jack cheered, "There you are _sweetie. _This is Mr... "Bubbles"." Jack told her.

Mr. Bubbles knelt down, "Nice to meet you, Emma."

Emma looked down as he held out his hand, "Your knuckles say "cobra"... "Cobra Bubbles"... you don't... look like a social worker." She commented curiously.

"I'm a special classification." He told her.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" she asked, cocking her head to the side nervously.

"We're getting off the subject." He interjected, "Let's talk about you. Are you... happy?"

"I'm adjusted." She sighed, then saw Jack behind Cobra Bubbles signing the usual spiel he'd taught her, smiling and hoping she got it right, "I eat all four food groups, and look both ways before crossing the street... and take long naps...and…" she said in a monotone voice.

Jack did a fist pump to himself happily to show her he was proud of her until…

"Disciplined?" she asked, looking at Jack.

"Disciplined?" Mr. Bubbles repeated tersely.

Emma smiled at him, "Yeah, he disciplines me real good!"

Jack immediately held out his hand in a frenzy, hoping to get her to shut up.

"Sometimes five times a day!" she grinned mischievously, "With bricks!"

"Bricks?" Mr. Bubbles repeated.

"Uh huh," Emma confirmed, "in a pillow case too."

"Okay!" Jack yelled, intervening before his situation got out of hand, not that it hadn't already, "That's enough sugar for you cutie patootie!" he said, ushering her out quickly, then turned to Mr. Bubbles, "Boy I tell you why I give that girl so many sweets before Halloween is beyond me! The other social workers thought she was just a scream!" he laughed nervously, "Thirsty?" he asked meekly.

Mr. Bubbles did not look pleased as he advanced on Jack, "Let me illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourself. I am the one they call when things go wrong, and things have _indeed_ gone wrong."

Jack gulped the large lump in his throat and let Mr. Bubbles pass him to go see Emma who had somehow gotten her hands on a Voodoo Doll book and had already made oddly shaped dolls with hair and began stuffing them in the pickle jar he'd kept in the fridge. She shook the bottle viciously with the dolls in it and Jack wanted to die on the spot.

"My friends need to be punished." She told the social worker in a gloomy voice.

Jack glared at her angrily from behind the very big, very scary, and very unhappy social worker. She was going to be in soooo much trouble when this guy left.

He walked to the door with the man who turned around quickly, "I'll be in touch." He threatened as he walked to his car.

Jack merely smiled and waved before he closed the door. He waited until he heard the engine starting and the car leaving before he turned around sharply to give his sister the deadliest look on the planet.

It obviously struck fear into her heart as she stood in the middle of the room and screamed at the top of her lungs before running away.

Jack lunged at her, dropping to the floor in his attempt. He got up and crossed his arms, waiting for a sound to give her position away. There were only a few places he knew she hid in the house, but he wasn't in the mood to go on a wild goose chase. He just wasn't in the mood period.

He heard the laundry room door and nodded, walking that way quickly. He got to the room and grabbed a towel, putting it on the floor in front of the dryer. He then crawled stealthily onto the dryer and after many years of practice, used his foot to open and shut the door to the other room to make it seem like he'd walked past.

It worked as the dryer opened. He crouched, waiting as she climbed onto the towel nervously, looking around to see if he was coming back into the room. He crawled around her silently.

"Hiya!" he yelled as he advanced and scooped the edges of the towel around her, trapping her as he carried her like a sack of flour to the living room.

She muttered and struggled in the towel only to be tossed down on the floor.

She broke free, but he was quicker as he grabbed her arm. She refused to meet his gaze angrily as he laid into her.

"Why didn't you wait at school? You were supposed to wait there!" he roared angrily. She struggled but he held on tightly to her arm, "And what is wrong with you?! Voodoo dolls?!" he continued, "Do you not understand what's happening? Do you actually want to be taken away?" he asked her angrily. When she continued struggling and said nothing his voice lowered dangerously, "Answer me!" he threatened.

"No!" she screamed.

"No, you don't understand?" he asked for clarification.

"NO!"

"No you don't want to be taken away?" he asked again.

"NO!"

"No, what?" he cried exasperatedly.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed before throwing herself to the ground dramatically.

He let her arm go with a flop to the ground and leaned down to hear her mumbling something, but he couldn't understand her. Giving up, he leaned back into the couch and held his temples in frustration, "God you are such a PAIN." He hissed.

She heard him and got up angrily, "So why don't you just sell me and get a rabbit instead?"

"You know what, a rabbit would behave so much better than you!" he yelled as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Good! Then you'll be happy, cause it'll be smarter than me too!" she yelled back at him.

"AAAANNNDDD QUIETER!" he roared.

"And you'll like it cause it'll be stinky! LIKE YOU!" she screamed, slamming her door loudly.

"GAH! GO TO YOUR ROOOOOOOOOM!" he yelled hoarsely from the bottom of the stairs.

She opened the door just then to yell back, "I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM YOU MORON!"

As the door slammed he threw himself on the couch and yelled one final time into the cushions, his body convulsing angrily. Meanwhile Emma had made it to her room and was screaming into her own pillow before collapsing back onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack opened the door softly to Emma's room, carrying their dinner on a tray. Considering his idea of dinner was destroyed he'd settled for heating up a pizza. He knew how much Emma loved grape soda so he'd managed to bring a couple cans of that up as well. This was something they always did as kids was eat dinner in their rooms and talk, it felt like they broke a million rules yet always opened up this way.

He felt much better after taking a shower and changing out of his muddy clothes, and since he was on a roll he might as well talk with Emma.

She was sitting up in bed staring out the window sadly, the soft glow of the bedside lamp illuminating her. She'd changed into her green nightgown and looked ready for bed, but she was hardly sleepy.

"Hey." He said gently as he walked in, "Pizza anyone?" he tried as he smiled.

She continued to stare out the window as he put the tray down in front of her.

"We're a broken family…aren't we?" she asked him.

He sat across from her so she would look at him, "Nah." He shook his head, "I mean I don't think we are…"

She gave him a look with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay maybe just a little." He shrugged, but then sighed to himself, "Or a lot…"

She looked down at the tray of food and said nothing.

"Look…" he tried, "I know I shouldn't have yelled at you and-"

"You're my brother, you're supposed to." She shrugged as she touched the pizza and picked at it.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Besides…I like you better as my brother than a parent." She said looking up at him finally with sadness in her eyes.

He nodded sadly, "I miss them too." He admitted.

"I know you miss New York more." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"That's not true." He told her firmly.

"You probably do hate me." She mumbled as the tears came out, "And you probably want a rabbit more than me!"

He leaned in and grabbed her, not caring about the tray of food getting all over the bed as he pulled her in for a hug, "You know I would never replace you for anything." He said as he buried his face in her hair that was a dead ringer for his, "I'm your big brother and I'll never regret taking care of my little sister, even if I suck at it sometimes."

"You don't suck at it." She sobbed, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." He nodded.

She sniffed and finally curled herself in his lap, something he was getting used to again after so long, "I hit Taffeta today…" she admitted.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying not to smile a little. He knew he shouldn't condone it, but he'd taught her how to fight growing up to defend herself. So if she could sock someone in the face he was secretly proud.

"I also punched her in the face…and bit her…and pulled her hair."

Jack raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. Knowing Taffeta, she deserved it, however, the fighting had to stop, "Oh boy, kiddo." He sighed.

"People treat me different…I think they hate me." She said sadly.

"They just…don't understand how cool you really are because they can't see with their own eyes what I see." He said, a line his dad and mom had used for him growing up, "And I see the craziest, most fun, awesome kid on the planet!" he chuckled as he poked her belly, causing her to finally smile.

"Okay, here's what's gonna happen." He said, finally looking her in the eyes, "If you promise to stop fighting, I promise not to yell at you…except on special occasions." He grinned mischievously.

Emma nodded, "Tuesdays and bank holidays would be fine."

"Aha!" he laughed as he tickled her to the point they were both laughing like maniacs. She finally looked at the pizza and sodas scattered on the bed and picked up a slice, taking a bite. He opened a soda can and drank from it, relaxing more on the bed with her.

"Jack?" she asked suddenly.

"Yep?" he replied, taking a sip of soda.

"When did you find out you were gay?"

He was so shocked he spat the entire contents out of his mouth and then stared at her, his eyes narrowing, "You've been reading my diary again you little sneak."

She shrugged innocently, "Did you tell Mom and Dad?"

He frowned and looked away, shaking his head sadly.

"How come?"

He stared at the bed covers sadly. Of all the regrets he had, he truly wished he'd opened up more to his parents about his sexuality. He'd kept it secret all these years, but lately Emma was such a little pain that of course she'd find his diary and read it. He'd have to find a new hiding spot for it.

"It's hard to explain."

"Would you tell me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean…if I hadn't found out, would you have told me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I would have told you."

"When?"

"When I was ready and not when you read my diary." He grumbled at her.

She smiled at him, "I know you're scared of what people would think…but I love you."

He smiled back at her and ruffled her hair, "I know you do. And believe it or not I love you too. Just quit reading my diary, okay?"

She grinned and shrugged again, "Okay."

He almost took another drink but was glad he didn't when she made her next remark, "I think you and Hiccup would be a very cute couple."

He rolled his eyes heavenward and threw his head back, sighing, "I swear Emma, if you say one word..."

"I won't." she giggled, "But...I think he likes you too."

Jack looked at her hopefully, but tried playing it cool, "Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"The way he looks at you and stares at your butt." she shrugged.

"He stares at my butt?" Jack laughed.

She nodded, "And he asks about you every time he sees me."

"Hiccup is a good friend." Jack nodded.

"I think you two should go on a date. Then I could have two brothers...and we'd all be a family."

"That is wishful thinking, kiddo." he chuckled, although the idea really did warm his insides a little. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of Hiccup all the time, even while he was in New York. The minute he got back, Hiccup was the first one to help him through his parents deaths and get him a job at the restaurant where he worked to support Emma. Not to mention, Hiccup was very hot. And not just because he played with fire, but because he was just absolutely stunning to look at.

He had to stop thinking about how dreamy the guy he crushed on was because he realized sadly that he had too much on his plate at the moment. He had no time for a relationship, let alone one with another male. That would be a horrible thing to have to explain to a social worker trying to take his sister away.

He shook his head sadly, but continued smiling as he stared out the window, "I'll tell you all about me being gay when you're older, okay? But you can't tell anyone, got it?"

She nodded and then remembered something, "My camera's full again!" she smiled, pointing to her desk.

"Please tell me you took pictures of landscapes and not tourists again." He muttered. He'd actually received complaints from the police about Emma snapping embarrassing photos of people on vacation.

She ignored him and continued eating. They fell into a comfortable silence and she moved the tray onto her bedside table so she could curl into him. He was just getting comfortable when the lights flickered. He got worried, even though he'd paid the electricity bill last month. The lights went off and they both looked out the window.

She crawled off and he followed her. The moon shone extremely bright and seemed closer than usual. But what really drew their attention was the sudden shooting light coming towards the earth.

"A falling star!" Emma cried happily.

Jack wasn't as convinced as the 'shooting star' seemed to get dangerously close to hitting the ground, "I don't think that's a-"

"I call it!" she cried, shoving him suddenly, "Get out! Get out! I have to make a wish!"

The lights came back on but he hardly noticed and decided to pull a prank on her.

"Oh no!" he stopped suddenly as she shoved him out of her room. His hands went to his chest dramatically, "Gravity is increasing on me again!" he groaned playfully.

"NO IT'S NOT!" she roared, shoving him angrily.

"Is too Emma, the same thing happened yesterday." He said simply as he fell on top of her.

"AAH!" she screeched, "You rotten brother your BUTT is CRUSHING ME!" she yelled as she crawled out from under his 'dead' body. She righted herself and stared down at his limp body angrily and grabbed her door, "Why do you have to be so weird?!" she yelled as she slammed the door on his head.

"Ouch." He laughed as he rubbed the spot where it hit him.

He got up and quickly peeked in to spy on her as she went straight to the window and began to pray. He wanted nothing more than to keep pulling a prank on her but what she said made him pause and feel his heart sink.

"It's me again." Emma mumbled to herself as she prayed, "I know I haven't been a very good person lately, but I need someone to be my friend. Someone who won't run away. Maybe send me an angel or the Easter Bunny or something. I don't care, so long as they're nice and want to be my friend. Please?"

Jack closed her door and stood up sadly. He should have known that his parent's death would take a toll on them, and for Emma to not have any friends was even worse. No one understood her and he was no better sometimes. He rubbed his neck again, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wondered what on earth he could do. He couldn't get her a dog, not at a time like this. And Jack hated cats. He went through a list of animals that ranged from a mountain lion to a goldfish in his head until he felt the light bulb go off. He smiled to himself and vowed that starting tomorrow; he was getting his little sister a friend, even if all it had was fur.

….

"No offense, mate." Bunny grumbled as he rubbed his furry behind, "But that was the worst landing ever."

The sleigh was luckily still intact but everyone was pretty shaken including the reindeer.

"How was I supposed to know their planes were that low?" North complained, checking his sleigh.

Tooth came flying out with Sandy, both rather dizzy from the terrifying experience.

"I'm telling you, my tunnels are safer." Bunny said angrily.

"Stop your complaining and let's get going." North said as he stared around the tropical forest, "We need to be ready if our plan is going to work. I was just informed he's planning on taking her to the pet store tomorrow."

"How do you know all this?" Bunny asked, still not feeling like this was a good idea.

"When dealing with a special case the Man in Moon is on top of it all. Besides, Emma just prayed to him." North explained.

"I still don't know why Tooth can't just be a parakeet or something." Bunny mumbled as they walked towards the road.

"As beautiful and wonderful as she is, she wouldn't be as cuddly and cute." North chuckled.

"I really don't have a choice in this, do I?" Bunny said angrily.

"We're doing it for the child, Bunny." Tooth reminded him.

Bunny rolled his eyes. Every time he fought the plan, they gladly reminded him that they were doing this for a child in need and he had no choice but to comply. They knew as well as he did that he would do anything for a child. He was a Guardian after all.

They got to a small town and found a rundown pet store that had sleeping animals inside it. The goldfish tanks were lit up. There were tropical reptiles with heated lamps to keep them warm. And a few rodents; hamsters, guinea pigs, rabbits, and ferrets were snuggling together.

"All right. This is it." North smiled, rubbing his hands together excitedly, "You ready?"

Bunny crossed his arms angrily and glared at them all, "The minute this kid gets her wish, I'm getting even with the lot of ya." He muttered.

North merely grabbed Tooth and Sandy's hands as they gathered around him. The moon shone down on them and Bunny was forced to feel himself getting smaller and smaller and smaller until he looked up with the cutest little eyes and the fluffiest fur.

"Aww…" North and Tooth gushed as they looked down at him, smiling.

Bunny glared at them, wishing he could knock them into space.

"You are so adorable!" Tooth squealed, "And fluffy!" she cried excited, clapping her hands.

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"And don't worry," North told him as he scooped him up, "We'll be undercover to help you."

"How? I mean you lot stand out like a sore thumb." He chuckled. Let's face it, North was dressed in his red and black fur coats; not excitedly ideal for Hawaii. Tooth was a flying feathered fairy, and Sandy was a golden floating man. Not exactly the most camouflaged for the job.

"Leave it to us." North said, "Now let's go."

"Just be quick, will ya?" Bunny asked as North took him inside the shop to deposit him in the cage with a couple of other sleeping rabbits.

"Good luck!" North laughed as he and the others walked back outside. It was now in their court to find a suitable friend for Emma in the world, but they would be back. At least they better have.

He looked begrudgingly at the other sleeping rabbits who seemed to have no clue they had a visitor.

He sighed to himself, "Now I really wish I was a kangaroo." He muttered to the Man in the Moon out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack held Emma's hand as he walked her to the surprise destination. He was smiling widely the whole time as she bugged him with questions.

"Where are we going, Jack?" she kept asking, "What's the surprise? Please tell me!" she pleaded.

It wasn't until he stopped in front of the pet shop that she registered what was happening. He plugged his ears, readying himself for the coming squeals of delight. She was happily shouting and screaming so much random people on the streets looked his way and all he could do was feel like the best brother in the world.

"Are you gonna just stand there freaking out or are we gonna pick out our new family member?" he asked her, ushering her inside.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he had to try not to trip over her as he opened the door, releasing the sound of a small bell.

A blonde girl working at the counter smiled at him and he smiled back. He'd nearly forgotten Astrid worked at the pet shop. She hadn't changed much really, her blonde hair was always in a braid and the freckles from surfing with Hiccup all the time were clearly evident.

"Hi Astrid." He grinned.

"Hi Jack! Haven't seen you around in a while." She nodded, then looked the Emma and beamed, "Gosh, Emma got big!"

"Tell me about it." Jack muttered, rolling his eyes as his sister kept bouncing around, dragging his arm with her.

Astrid laughed and leaned on the counter to look down at Emma, "So what brings you in today?"

"Jack's getting me a new pet!" she said happily.

Astrid grinned at Jack quickly before turning back to Emma, "What kind of pet did you have in mind?"

"Something small." Jack cut in, "Maybe something cute, friendly…sturdy…" Jack frowned seriously as he leaned in, "You know, something that won't die in two days."

"Like a lobster!" Emma piped up.

Jack rolled his eyes as Astrid laughed, "Well, we have a lot of great new rodents that just came in like some hamsters and rabbits. We also have some ferrets and guinea pigs too."

"We'll start there." Jack smiled, and then leaned down to smile at Emma, "Why don't you go find your new friend."

She nodded as Astrid pointed the way down one aisle where the rodents were kept in glass containers.

Emma walked slowly, her heart racing excitedly. This was the greatest gift her brother had ever given her. She could finally have a friend that would never run away from her, who'd depend on her, and love her. She found the rodent section and smiled as she peeked in to look for her new pet.

…..

"So Jack…we miss you during our surfing times." Astrid said as she leaned her hips against the counter.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it's been…not so…great to be honest. I haven't had time." He explained sadly.

She nodded encouragingly, "I understand. You're doing a great job with her though. Anybody would be an idiot not to see that."

"I just wish the social workers thought that way." He admitted.

"Don't worry; the gang is all rooting for you. You don't need to ask twice for help from us."

"I appreciate that Astrid." He smiled.

"You know…" she grinned devilishly, "Hiccup talks nonstop about you."

"So I've been told." He chuckled.

"So when are you gonna put him out of his misery and actually go out with him?"

He sighed, "It's complicated right now. Emma comes first."

She shrugged and agreed with that, "Well, just don't make him pine for too long."

Jack crossed his arms, "He keeps setting himself on fire at work and I'll be the one pining." He joked.

"I'm so telling him you said that!" she laughed.

"Oh please don't!" Jack wailed.

…..

Emma had looked in the guinea pig cage but they all ran away, so she tried hamsters only to have them all run away. She finally walked to the bunny cage and peeked in. She noticed a few golden bunnies snuggling together in the corner comfortably and she was about to tap the glass when a different looking bunny hopped right in front of her face; a gray and white one with strange black markings on its face and back. She gasped as it looked at her, its nose wiggling and tail bobbing up and down. It seemed to stand up and assess her a little and she smiled at it, waving, "Hi there." She said softly.

She gasped when the bunny actually lifted its tiny paw and waved back.

She jumped up and down excitedly and stared into its beady little eyes that gave her the most heartwarming look, "Do you wanna be my friend?" she asked it.

She wasn't expecting it to actually nod and she knew then and there that her prayers had indeed been answered the night before.

She turned around and was about to call her brother when the bunny actually jumped onto the ledge and down to her feet. She gasped and bent down, reaching out to stroke its fur slowly.

The bunny stayed still and she felt how soft it was, making sure to scratch it's white little cheek, causing it to roll its eyes up happily and thump his foot.

She giggled, "Do you wanna come home with me?" she asked it.

The bunny stood up and nodded and she smiled happily, "Come on!"

It hopped right into her arms and she couldn't resist hugging the beautiful little bunny close to her chest, feeling a sense of belonging and acceptance from the creature.

…

Astrid was still talking to Jack at the front about school and surfing when he could hear Emma coming back. He quickly leaned in to ask Astrid a question before Emma came over.

"So you're animals are all safe, right?"

"Absolutely!" she smiled proudly, "All of our animals are completely adoptable."

"I found him!" Emma said happily as she came forward carrying a rather large gray rabbit in her arms.

"EXCEPT THAT ONE!" Astrid suddenly screamed, causing the rabbit to hop out of Emma's arms nervously and look around. Jack quickly grabbed Emma and clutched her to him, looking nervously at Astrid who'd vaulted over the counter and grabbed the rabbit before it could escape.

"Astrid what's wrong?" he asked her.

"This bunny isn't on the register!" she freaked, "I would have recognized every rabbit. Emma where did you find him?" she asked.

"He was in the rabbit cage!" she defended, "He came right up to me and let me hold him." She told Jack, "I love him!"

"Uh…" Jack asked nervously as the rabbit actually managed to break free of Astrid and hop around so fast he landed gracefully at Emma's feet right before Jack, "Okay…that's…odd." He said.

"How about a different rabbit." Astrid suggested, "I mean…we'd have to make sure this guy's safe after all."

"No!" Emma cried, looking imploringly at Jack, "Please! No rabbit would be better than him! He likes me and I like him!" The rabbit curled itself next to Emma's feet and Jack forced himself to stare down into the cutest, biggest eyes he'd ever seen. He didn't know how but this rabbit seemed to be pleading with him to take it home. He was a goner the minute he saw the bunny and his sister giving him the look that always doomed him.

He sighed, "Fine. Astrid, he seems safe. And we'll go to the vet if we have to." He said, "We'll take him."

"You sure?" she asked nervously, "I'd hate to give you a faulty rabbit or something."

"I think we'll be fine." Jack smiled then nodded to Emma as he let her go so she could bend down and pick up her furry little friend. The way it nuzzled her cheek and buried itself into her arms was so precious Jack knew Emma would be devastated to not take it home.

"Okay…" Astrid sighed, "Tell you what; I'll throw in a free cage and bedding. All you have to do is buy the food and bunny today. Is that okay?" she asked.

Jack smiled, knowing she'd given him the best deal because of his situation, "Thanks Astrid."

"Just promise you'll actually show up to the old surf club again." She ordered him with a smile.

"Deal." He laughed.

Astrid helped them find a nice sized cage with some bedding and then Emma picked out the food and treats for the rabbit while Jack got his wallet out.

"That'll be thirty dollars." Astrid said.

Jack just handed her a twenty and a ten when Emma suddenly tugged his arm, "I wanna buy him!"

He looked down at her and leaned closer when she whispered fervently, "Can I borrow thirty dollars?"

Without breaking eye contact with Astrid, Jack took the thirty dollars back, gave it to Emma, who gave it right back to Jack, who once again handed Astrid the money.

"He's all yours." She smiled happily to Emma, "What you gonna call him?"

"Hmmm…." She thought aloud, "I'm not sure. I think I'll just call him Bunny for now."

Astrid chuckled, "Oh come on now that's a boring name-"

Jack slapped the counter quickly and shook his head at Astrid, his eyes wide.

"In…Iceland…but here it's good!" she smiled, "Bunny it is!"

Emma carried her furry little friend out, leaving Jack to lug everything else back home with them. He'd help get her bunny situated before going to work. He was determined to make a better impression on that social worker starting now.

…..

Jack had set up the cage and got the food and water ready so he could leave Emma to play with her new friend. Normally he was comfortable letting her explore the town, go to the beach, and play at home while he worked. She wasn't completely dependent on him, being nine. He changed into his work uniform which really just consisted of blue trunks and sandals. Working at an outside luau restaurant for tourists it was pretty easy to just wear one article of clothing. Adjusting in New York was a whole different story.

"Okay." He said, handing Emma some money and bending down, "I have to get to work; you know the rules, right?"

She nodded as she took the money, "Stay out of the roads, don't talk to strangers, and call you if I'm in trouble."

He smiled and brought her in to kiss her cheek playfully, blowing a raspberry into it. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He squeezed her one last time before walking to the door, "I'll meet you at the park for lunch and then you can hang out at the restaurant for dinner, okay?"

She nodded, "Bye Jack."

"Be good!" he warned as he walked out to walk to work.

She turned to see her bunny sitting in his cage, looking rather disgruntled.

"I'm sorry boy…did you want out?" she asked.

He thumped his foot impatiently and she opened the cage. The bunny hopped out and sighed, looking at her. She was about to suggest they play a game when it actually opened its mouth.

"About bloody time! Alrighty sheila, here's what's happening." He said in a strange accent.

Emma froze on the spot and before Bunny could even react, she screamed at the top of her lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bunny was at a loss after nearly five minutes of straight up screaming from the girl before him. She'd also run up to her room and locked the door. Bunny tugged his ears in frustration and finally decided it was time to prove to her who he was.

"Emma Overland?" he yelled through the door.

She stopped screaming and actually opened the door to peek through nervously, "Y-you know m-my n-name?" she sniffled.

Bunny smiled, "Yeah. I'm the Easter Bunny. That's my job."

"You're the Easter Bunny?" she gasped, opening the door wider and staring down at the creature. She narrowed her eyes and he had a feeling the next part was coming, "How do I know you're really the Easter Bunny?"

"Well…gee I don't know…" he mumbled in annoyance, "It could be the fact that, I don't know, maybe I'm a bunny that can TALK!"

"True." She nodded, "But…I thought the Easter Bunny gave me eggs. And it's not even Easter yet." She commented.

He sighed, "You want an egg, here." He said, magically pulling one out of thin air.

She gasped as he handed her the pink and blue striped egg. He wasn't about to tell her that while she'd been screaming locked in her room he'd gone to the kitchen to paint that one quickly.

"There, see?" he smiled.

"You really are real." She whispered as she got down on her knees and looked at him, "I knew it!" she smiled.

"I know you believe in me, love. That's why you can see and hear me." He explained.

"So…why are you here?" she asked.

"Because you are one special little ankle biter, that's why." He said fondly, "You made a wish and it was heard by all of us."

"My wish?"

"Yeah. You asked the moon for a friend, didn't ya?"

"The moon? I thought I wished on a shooting star…"

"Oh that never works, the moon answers your prayers." He mumbled quickly, waving his hand impatiently, "But the point is, you are getting your wish."

"I wished for a friend…" she said sadly.

"Yeah, you did." He smiled, "That's a good wish and one you deserve to get."

"So…where is my new friend?" she asked.

"On their way, but for now, you just have to sit tight."

She nodded happily, "I will!"

"Good." He smiled, "Now let's get outta this gloomy spot, eh?"

She nodded and got up, "Where do you wanna go?" she asked.

"Anywhere you do." He smiled, "For the time being, I'm your guardian or in your case, your friend. I'm here for you and only you."

"Really? Like Jack?"

"Kind of." He shrugged as he hopped along beside her and both left the house.

"Jack takes care of me and plays with me and keeps me safe." She informed Bunny, "He's the reason I was able to buy you."

"I saw that." Bunny nodded.

"So…how did you get here?" she asked him.

"I flew in Santa's sleigh." He said simply.

"You mean he's real too?! I knew it!" she cried happily.

"Yep, so are the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman."

"I'm so telling Jack!" she said proudly, "He's gonna be real sorry he didn't believe me when I saw the Tooth Fairy!"

"Oh you probably saw one of her little fairies. She has helpers." Bunny explained, "But same difference."

"So…does this mean that you're gonna tell Jack that you're-"

"Hold on there ankle biter." He chuckled, "I can only talk to you. Only you can hear me."

"How come?"

"Cause you still believe." He explained, "Usually adults can't see me but for this case, when I'm cute and cuddly, they can hardly resist." He grinned maliciously, "Kind of a curse and a gift at the same time."

"You mean you aren't always so small?" she asked.

"No." he muttered, his eyes narrowing.

"How big are you?" she asked.

"Only as big as that car!" he boasted proudly.

"Wow." She breathed, "I can't believe I'm friends with the Easter Bunny!"

"Soak it up cause unfortunately no one else'll believe that." Bunny mumbled to himself.

They walked a ways in silence and Emma finally looked over at him, "Mr. Easter Bunny…"

"Just call me Bunny, love." He smiled.

"Bunny…can you…see the future at all?" she asked.

"Nah, I can't do that. Besides what'd be the fun in that, eh?"

"It's just…I think Jack is scared and…I just wanna know if something bad is gonna happen."

Bunny frowned and looked up at her, "What makes you think that?"

She sighed and found a picnic table under some palm trees with a quaint view of the beach, "I don't know…" she mumbled sadly as she climbed up to the table top to perch, Bunny hopping up alongside her, "He said something yesterday that kind of scared me."

"What'd he say?"

"He said-no-he yelled at me, asking if I wanted to be taken away."

Bunny looked at her sadly, knowing her situation all too well. He looked at the ground and waited for her to finish.

"Am I going to be…taken away?"

"No." Bunny told her firmly, "We aren't gonna let that happen. As long as I'm around, nothin' is gonna take you away." He smiled confidently.

She heaved a sigh of relief, "I guess you're right." She chuckled.

"Don't you fret, little one." He reiterated, "Ole Bunny's on the case!"

She giggled and looked around the beautiful scenery. Sure the town was fairly old and somewhat rundown, but it truly was beautiful with the foliage and ocean views with the mountains peaking in the distance.

"Ya know, this place kinda reminds me of home a little." Bunny smiled as he too looked around.

"I'd never wanna leave." She said firmly, "Jack said New York was amazing but when I went to visit him it was so cold and so busy. I like it here more." She nodded, "This is my home."

She heard the bell of some bikes and girls laughing. She looked up to see Taffeta and her friends smiling and laughing as they rode their bikes around the streets and parks. Emma looked up, feeling hopeful.

Bunny watched her; curious to see what would happen.

He noticed they looked over and spoke under their breath, laughing about something. He narrowed his eyes, having a feeling they were talking about Emma. And here she was, sitting nicely, smiling and hoping for them to come over and acknowledge her.

They did ride over, but Bunny didn't like the looks on their faces.

Emma looked excited as she sat up straighter and fixed her red dress, brushing some of her chestnut hair from her eyes.

They pulled up and stopped.

"Hi girls!" Emma smiled, waving, and then pointed to Bunny, "I got a new pet."

Taffeta stared with disdain at Bunny who retaliated in kind, "That has got to be the ugliest thing I have ever saw."

The girls behind her giggled maliciously.

Taffeta then looked up at Emma who frowned, looking shocked and disappointed, "When are you just going to disappear? No one likes you, you know."

"T-that's not true." Emma said sadly, looking down and rubbing her arm.

"Is so. I heard your brother's gonna lose you and you're gonna have to move away to a whole new family."

"Stop it, Taffeta!" Emma cried.

"It's because you're stupid and no one, not even your brother wants you."

Emma bit her lip and clenched her fists angrily, ready to beat her up again when Bunny laid a paw on her arm.

"Alright that's it!" Bunny yelled, jumping in front of Emma, staring up at the girls.

All the girls paused and stared at the bunny in shock.

"You wanna mess with her, you're gonna have to deal with me!" he threatened, putting his paws up.

The girls continued to stare, considering they'd never seen a bunny talk before.

"And you wanna know how I deal with bullies?" he smiled. He hopped forward and some of the girls scooted back in fear. He put his paw on Taffeta's bike and with hardly any effort, lifted the thing with her still on it and shook it around.

She shrieked in fear as he tossed the bike up and down and put her back down so she faced the opposite direction, "Now hightail it out of here you brats. And don't let me catch you messing with my girl again!"

The girls screamed as they peddled away in fear, all looking like complete maniacs. Emma stared at Bunny as he wiped his paws on his fur coat and turned around, smiling smugly at Emma, "Like I said, Bunny's on the job."

"That was…amazing!" she squealed happily, "No one has ever stood up for me before." She beamed.

"What are friends for?" he smiled back fondly.

"Emma!"

They turned to see Jack coming over carrying a carryout box of food.

"I can't wait to tell Jack-"

"Hold on now." Bunny mumbled to her, "It's best you not say anything right now."

"How come?"

"I'll explain later."

"You got here early!" Jack smiled as he came up to her, "I was able to get off extra early before I go back for the dinner shift. I got your favorite so-" He stopped when he saw the rabbit and stared at her, "You brought the creature?" he laughed.

"He…" Emma mumbled hoping to find a good excuse, "He wanted to go for a walk. He's really tame Jack." She smiled, "You got me the best rabbit!"

Jack smiled, "As long as he's not the one responsible for scaring Taffeta. She and her friends were screaming like maniacs. Apparently a magic rabbit hulked out." He laughed, shaking his head, "Here." He said as he opened the box, showing her a homemade fireball sub. She grinned happily as she took one half and he split the other. Bunny watched as both sat on top of the picnic table, eating together happily. Just watching them Bunny could see how happy Jack was to be with his sister. He obviously did a lot for her. He'd tickle her side to steal some fries from her or let her lean into him. He was feeling peaceful when he suddenly noticed something out the corner of his eye. He perked his ears up and sniffed, wondering what was wrong. It suddenly felt…different.

He looked around swore he saw something black and shadowy flit through the trees. He wasn't sure what to make of it when he looked down to see a distinct shadow figure on the ground, whizzing by so fast that only a rabbit could possibly keep up.

His eyes widened when it hit him, "Pitch…" he breathed, "Oh crikey…now we have a problem." He moaned.

"How about this weekend we go to the beach?" Jack asked Emma, "It's been a while since we've gone just us."

"You're only wanting to go cause Hiccup will be there." Emma teased.

Jack nudged her playfully, "Am not." He laughed.

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"AM TOO!"

Bunny hardly paid attention until he felt something scratch his head. He turned sharply and nervously, relieved it was just Jack giving him a farewell pat, "Be good you two. I'll see you at 6." He nodded.

"Bye Jack!" Emma waved as he took off.

Bunny nearly screamed at the bloke. Emma was in danger! If the Nightmare King was here there was no telling what he would do.

It suddenly bothered Bunny that Pitch was even here, in broad daylight like this. What did he want?

"What's wrong Bunny?" she asked.

"Uhh…" he fumbled with his words, "Let's ah…let's hit the town, eh?"

"Okay!" she smiled; completely unaware of anything that seemed off. For that he was actually grateful. As they walked, he couldn't help but keep his ears peeled.

"You lot better hurry." He mumbled under his breath, hoping the other Guardians would get back soon.

…

Hiccup wailed, the fire giving him a feeling of adrenaline. As he twirled each staff, the fire whizzed around, making round shapes and lighting up the night. People oohed and awed as they watched the fire dancer. He knew a lot of it was because it seemed like such a dangerous performance. Yeah it kind of was, but he was Hiccup Haddock III. He was known on the island for pulling crazy stunts and living to tell the tale with hardly a mark on him.

The heat was more intense when on stage, but he didn't mind it; if anything he loved it, earning him the nickname; Night Fury or to some tourists: The Dragon Tamer. He paused, getting ready for the grand finale as he picked up the water bottle and took a sip. He waited for the drum beat to get more suspenseful and then blew into the fire, causing a huge reaction from the audience, who cheered and clapped.

He bowed gracefully and proudly, ready to move on to the next act until it was cut short with half the stage falling down in flames. Apparently his aim was off again as the straw that covered the top of the stage had caught fire…again.

He panicked and tried stamping out the flames, his face red. He cursed a storm as people muttered nervously and screamed.

Emma and Bunny watched with raised eyebrows.

"I coulda done that with my eyes closed." Bunny huffed.

"You're a little small." Emma commented as she continued coloring her picture, she was used to Hiccup catching on fire at these things so this was nothing new for her.

Bunny glared at her and she giggled as she colored in the picture of Bunny turning into the Hulk with Taffeta screaming.

The stage fire was put out and Hiccup merely bowed again, looking embarrassed as he walked off, covered in soot.

He wiped himself off and made his way down.

"Emma! What is he doing on the table?!" Jack hissed as he came by carrying a tray of drinks.

"He's in the chair." She defended.

"He's technically on the table since his butt isn't even touching the chair!" Jack said back, "Just get him off before my boss sees you."

"Fine." She groaned, "When can I have dessert?"

Jack looked at her plate of food, "The minute you finish those sweet potatoes."

"Can we just have dessert please? Bunny wants a carrot cake."

"I know you like sweet potatoes. So no dessert until that plate's clean." He said firmly, pointing a finger at her, and then pointed at Bunny, "And you…OFF the table!"

Bunny grumbled and plopped back down in the seat, wiggling his nose in frustration.

Emma grabbed her plate and hurriedly finished her sweet potatoes before Jack came back to hound her about it again.

Hiccup walked by suddenly and noticed her, waving, "Aloha Emma!"

"Hi Hiccup! Look! I got a bunny!" she smiled.

"Auwe! A bunny in here?!" he laughed, "Boy he's cute."

Bunny gave him a look as he tried reaching up to touch the table again.

"So Emma, how are you and Jack doing?" Hiccup asked, his hands on his hips as he smiled at her warmly.

She shrugged, "We're adjusted." She answered in a monotone voice.

He chuckled and turned when Jack suddenly appeared, "I still see sweet potatoes." He warned.

"Oh come oooonnn!" she whined, "I ate half!"

"Aloha Jack." Hiccup waved.

Jack stared at his sooty body, "Did you catch fire again?!"

"Nah, just the stage." Hiccup shrugged, wiping himself off more, hoping he didn't look too much like a wreck in front of the cutest guy he knew.

Jack sighed and then relented with Emma, gathering her plate.

"Make sure you bring Bunny a carrot cake!" she informed him.

He rolled his eyes and was about to leave when Hiccup stopped him, "Hey uh, so Jack…I was thinking that maybe if you were free later we could-"

Jack looked sadly at him, but smiled nonetheless, "Thanks for the offer Hic." He said kindly, but feeling let down as he looked quickly at Emma, "But I've got a lot happening right now."

"Oh…" Hiccup frowned sadly, "Yeah okay."

"Some other time, okay?" Jack said, feeling hopeful.

Hiccup looked up and nodded, "Some other time."

Jack nodded and turned sharply when he heard a plate smash. He rolled his eyes and grumbled, "That kid at table three keeps throwing his parents margaritas. I think he's troubled."

Hiccup chuckled, but watched him leave sadly.

"Don't worry." Emma's voice interjected. He looked over at her as she colored her picture, "He likes your butt and your fancy hair."

Hiccup stared at her and she looked at him with a serious face, "I know. I read his diary."

"He thinks it's fancy?" Hiccup smiled as he played with his shaggy hair and tugged his side braid.

Bunny rolled his eyes as he finally made it to the table and tried reaching for a crayon, "Lover brains." He muttered.

Emma chuckled as Hiccup practically skipped away happily.

Jack came back with key lime pie for Emma and an actual carrot for Bunny, "They didn't have carrot cake tonight." He told her, and then quickly ran off to get to another table.

She grumbled, but handed Bunny the carrot nonetheless. He didn't care; hey a carrot was a carrot.

As Emma ate Bunny once again noticed the shadow whizzing around. It was much harder to see, but he'd been on alert all day so he noticed it much quicker this time. He narrowed his eyes as the shadow moved from table to table, past trees and torches decorating pillars.

It was getting dangerously close so Bunny hopped off the table quickly, ready to protect Emma at all costs. The shadow went under a table nearby so he hopped to a table opposite, hoping to catch it off guard. He crept slowly past people's legs, eyeballing it and hoping to get a better look until he felt someone kick him.

He grunted and felt like he was being kicked around. Crikey he hated being small!

He panted and hopped out quickly and jumped to another table only to a lady scream.

"A RAT!"

Everyone started panicking and getting up, throwing things and yelling.

He looked around and felt like he was about to get trampled when he felt hands pick him up quickly.

"Just a rabbit, folks! Nothing to see here!" Jack called nervously as he held Bunny, trying to laugh it off, "Just go back to your seats and-"

"Jack!"

Jack turned holding the rabbit. He quickly handed it to Emma who clutched Bunny close to her chest as she stood next to her brother.

"Jack." His boss rounded on him, "What's going on?"

Jack began sweating nervously. "Nothing, sir it's just…"

"Is that thing yours?!"

"Uh…I…" Jack stuttered.

"He's mine." Emma said, looking shyly up at Jack's boss, "I'm sorry. I should have watched him."

The boss softened his look but glared at Jack, "You know the rules Jack…and I've let you break far too many of them."

"What are you saying?" Jack gasped.

"I'm sorry but…this isn't going to work out." The man said, with a hint of regret in his tone.

"Are you-No!" Jack yelled, "No please, just-"

"I'm afraid I have to let you go Jack, this is the final straw. I'm sorry."

"It's not Jack's fault!" Emma cried.

His boss refused to look at her as he shook his head.

"Why won't you just give him a chance?" Emma cried even louder, "He's trying! He-"

"Emma." Jack said firmly as he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "It's okay."

He caught her eye and nodded in reassurance and then looked up at his boss, "Fine." He said, standing tall and straightening up, "We're leaving. This job was horrible anyways." He muttered as he walked past his boss holding on to Emma.

"Jack…" Emma mumbled.

"Let's go, Emma." Jack said sternly and kept his eyes ahead as he walked out of the restaurant with her.

The whole walk home was completely silent and even Bunny was feeling horrible. He was the reason Jack was fired. In his mind, he knew this wasn't good for Jack at all. He looked up at the moon and practically begged Manny to get the Guardians there pronto.

"Make it fast mate." He implored to himself, "These two need all the help they can get."

…

"Jack…" Emma asked him quietly once they'd reached their house, "Did me and Bunny get you fired?"

"Nah." Jack shrugged, "It was a sucky job. The manager was totally a vampire and he'd been recruiting me to join his legion of the undead for months. Got kinda annoying." He chuckled.

"I knew it." Emma whispered to Bunny.

Jack sighed as he opened the door and led them inside. Of all the rotten luck to have happened this week.

Emma put Bunny down and he watched as Jack found the couch and collapsed onto it, looking pretty defeated. And yet, the minute his sister walked over, he plastered a smile on his face and let her sit with him.

"I'm sorry Jack." She mumbled to him.

He ruffled her hair, "It's not your fault. Like I said, it was a stupid job. I'll get a better one anyways." He shrugged, "And hey! More time to spend with my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister." She pointed out.

"That's what makes you my favorite!" he joked, poking her belly.

He heard the phone ring and reached over like an acrobat to reach it, "Hello?" he answered.

"_Jack?"_

"Hiccup?"

"_Yeah, hey! I…I heard about what happened and I just wanted to call and say I'm pretty pissed they did that to you." _

"You and me both." Jack groaned as he played with Emma's hair nonchalantly.

"_Are you doing okay?"_

Jack smiled softly, "I'm okay, Hic. Thanks."

"_Well…did you need anything?" _

Jack was about to say no until Emma grabbed the phone and began to fake cry, "Hiccup! He's so upset! Please come over!"

"EMMA!" Jack yelled, trying to get the phone from her, but she practically crawled off the sofa and ran into the kitchen, begging Hiccup to come over and comfort Jack. He was trying to catch her but every time he went one way around the table she went another, so they both just ended up standing there.

"Please?" she begged, sticking her tongue out at Jack who was glaring at her from across the table.

She could hear Hiccup laughing on the other end, _"I'll come over if Jack says it's okay." _

She covered the mouth piece and grinned at Jack, "Hiccup says he'll come over if you want him to."

Jack continued to glare at her. Damn it! He knew that if he said no that it would be a slap in the face to Hiccup. He sighed and nodded, "Fine."

"He says he wants you to come over and for you to bring some chips and dip!" she smiled triumphantly.

Jack stared at her, his mouth open in frustration.

"You will? Okay, we'll see you in ten minutes." She smiled happily as she hung up. She put the phone on the table and marched away proudly.

Jack would be mad at her, if he weren't actually slightly excited that Hiccup was coming over. He shook his head, grinning a little to himself, "You know I'm getting revenge for that later." He warned her.

"I'd like to see you try!" she teased as she hopped onto the couch.

He sighed and walked over, collapsing onto it again and nearly crushing her. She squealed and scooted away only for him to grab her and squeeze her tight.

"AAH!" she shrieked, "You're squishing me!"

"I'm hugging you violently." He corrected, chuckling.

"You rotten brother!" she grunted, "My lungs!"

"Fess up." He told her.

"To what?" she gasped.

"You read my diary again."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"Did too! And I'm not letting go until you confess you little sneak."

She laughed as he squeezed her and wiggled his fingers, tickling her sides, "Stop! I can't breathe!" she laughed, "Okay! Okay!"

He relaxed his grip but didn't let her go.

"You're still hugging me." She pointed out.

"I know." He smiled, rolling so he could sit up and hold her, "Okay Miss Cupid…" Jack teased as he smoothed her hair.

"Ich. Cupid. Total drongo." Bunny muttered, rolling his eyes. He'd been watching the scene but was more focused on taking watch to make sure no fearlings showed up again.

"You can stay up with me and Hiccup till 9:30 but no later." He told her.

"Aww, come on!"

"Nope." He shook his head, "It's that or bed now."

"Fine." She grumbled, relaxing into him.

"Why do you like Hiccup so much?" he asked her. To be honest, she took the whole gay thing well, but considering she was raised with two parents, it struck him as odd that she was okay with him being with another guy…even though they technically weren't together.

"Because he makes you happy. And I like it when you're happy." She said as though it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

Jack smiled, cocking his head to the side, "Have I told you lately that you're the best sister in the world?"

"No."

He laughed at her bluntness and hugged her again before getting up to make some popcorn, "I'll make sure I tell you that more often. Go get dressed for bed."

She nodded and ran upstairs quickly. As she did, Jack finally had a moment to frown about his situation. He hated to think like this, but that social worker was the real deal. He'd made one bad impression and he knew not having a job was bad news. The thought of losing Emma made him physically sick, but it kept him motivated to do everything in his power to keep her with him. He heaved an enormous sigh and held his eyes, hoping to keep everything inside. Bunny was the only one who was present to see this vulnerability in Jack. The kid was totally losing hope, something Bunny never wanted to see on anyone.

"Keep goin', mate. Keep goin' and you won't lose her." He thought strongly towards Jack, hoping some of his magic rubbed off on him.

Jack took one final breath and bit his lip. There was a knock at the door and Jack looked up, wiping his face quickly before answering it. Bunny was surprised to see all the despair and worry leave the boy's face the minute the door opened and the boy on the other side smiled widely.

"You're pretty early." Jack chuckled, hoping any evidence of practically crying left his face.

"Emma sounded desperate." Hiccup laughed, walking in. The look of concern as well as admiration was all over Hiccup's face as he watched Jack, like nothing got past those eyes.

Bunny smiled and shook his head; as much as he couldn't stand Cupid. He had to admit, there was always something hopeful seeing two people in love give one another encouragement to keep going.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma had fallen asleep halfway through the movie they were watching. She'd begged to watch some Elvis documentary but eventually they'd settled for a cartoon. Her head was in Jack's lap while her legs rested on Hiccup's. Jack turned off the TV and was ready to put her to bed when Hiccup offered to do it. With hardly any effort, Hiccup picked her up and carefully got her to bed. Jack watched, feeling a sense of warmth come over him.

"This is how it should be." He thought to himself sadly. He shouldn't have to worry about his sister getting taken away, the fear of not being able to find a job in time, or how unfair it was that he couldn't just be with Hiccup. But no, life apparently didn't work that way.

Hiccup came back down quietly and then sat next to Jack, who was doing everything in his power to look upbeat and positive. Hiccup, however, had known Jack since they were kids and could see right through the façade. The only reason he chose not to say anything was because Jack didn't need to hear people telling him how to feel, he needed someone to take his mind off the worry and give him back that fun side he always had growing up.

Neither had a clue what to say really; so the silence that ensued was extremely awkward. Even Bunny had to admit the two love birds were rubbing the awkward off on him.

Hiccup looked around and then smiled when he noticed the pictures on the mantle, "I remember when your dad took that picture."

Jack looked over and saw the one and smiled, chuckling, "My first surf lesson."

"Yeah, our dad's taught us everything that day." Hiccup nodded, then looked over to see another picture, "That you in New York?"

Jack nodded as he noticed the picture of him holding his snowboard. He'd sent the picture to his parents for Christmas.

"You surfed in New York?" Hiccup laughed.

Jack burst into a fit of giggles that he couldn't seem to stop and Hiccup was feeling a little embarrassed until Jack merely smiled at him, "I'm sorry, Hic…" he choked, "But…I haven't…I haven't laughed like that in so long!"

Hiccup smiled, "I wish I knew what's so funny, then I'd join you."

Jack turned red from laughing so hard and then shook his head, "It's a snowboard, Hiccup."

"Ah!" Hiccup nodded, "Can't be better than surfing, eh?"

Jack shrugged, "It was still a pretty intense ride."

"Nothin' can beat those waves, though man." Hiccup sighed, a look of serenity crossing his face, "Complete freedom."

"I really liked the snow to be honest." Jack shrugged.

Hiccup looked over at him as he spoke.

"I mean…" Jack continued, "It was so pure and chilling, it gave me literal goose bumps just to look at it all. And the way you could just slide down it and flip, feeling the wind take you was just…man. I wish you coulda been there."

Hiccup nodded, "I'd considered visiting you a few times."

"Really?" Jack asked, "I don't think I could ever picture you with a winter coat on." He chuckled.

"True that! I would hate to hide these gorgeous pectorals." Hiccup laughed.

Jack laughed again, feeling the weight of everything that was on him leave for the time being.

"Listen Jack…" Hiccup said nervously, rubbing his arm, "I know you say you've got a lot going on right now but…I just…"

Jack watched him curiously.

Hiccup sighed and looked at Jack quickly, "You don't have to do it all alone, you know. I want to help you. Shoot, the gang wants to help you; Astrid and Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins…"

Jack smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks Hiccup. I know you guys wanna help and it means a lot. It's just…this is something that only family can take care of. I'm Emma's only family; ohana…"

"You do realize that ohana doesn't just mean family." Hiccup told him.

Jack looked up curiously.

"On this island, ohana means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. Jack you and Emma aren't just hanai to me, you're ohana. And that means that I'm not giving up on either of you." Hiccup told him firmly, "You may have lost your parents in that storm, but believe me, you will always have ohana on this island, even if it's just stupid ole me."

Jack stared at him, completely at a loss for words. He'd known Hiccup for years and all those years, they joked, they surfed, they played tricks on the island, they stuck up for one another. It didn't come as too much of a shock when Hiccup confided to Jack their senior year that he was indeed gay; but he'd been so caught up in leaving the island he'd never noticed or cared about the fact that Hiccup was truly in love with him. And when Jack finally came out, it felt almost like he was betraying his best friend by hiding it for so long and never telling him. Once he was forced to leave college and raise Emma, it was Hiccup who was still there for him, regardless of how poorly Jack treated him. Jack was falling for Hiccup more and more every day, but he never felt as in love with Hiccup as he did in that moment.

"You're not stupid, Hiccup." Was all Jack could say after a swallow, "If anything, you're smarter than me." He chuckled weakly, "You knew I was gay before I did." He admitted.

Hiccup shrugged, "Takes one to know one." He laughed.

Jack nodded and blew out a breath, not sure where to go from here, "I'd love to say, believe me, more than anything I'd love to say that we can just go out and be together…"

"But…" Hiccup sighed.

"I just can't give up on Emma right now." Jack said, holding back the lump in his throat, "She's my world and I'm all she has. I can't lose her Hiccup."

"You won't Jack." Hiccup said, "I'll help you, you just have to let me."

"How?" Jack pleaded, his eyes watery, "How?"

"We'll show that social worker, you and I. We'll show him that she has a home here. That we all consider her our ohana. They'll see. We'll make them see."

Jack smiled up at him and finally chuckled, "Just promise me you won't set the house on fire."

"No promises." Hiccup laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes and without even thinking about it, leaned in to kiss Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup was stunned the minute his lips brushed against his cheeks quickly.

Jack got up and stretched, sighing, "I should get to bed." He nodded, "I have a busy day tomorrow."

Hiccup nodded, "Job hunting?"

"Yeah." Jack mumbled.

Hiccup got up as well and let Jack lead him to the door, "Let me know if you need help with that."

Jack nodded, "Thanks for coming over Hiccup." Jack smiled, "It meant a lot; to me and Emma."

Hiccup took Jack's hand gently, "I would be lying if I didn't say I'm glad she stole that phone from you." He grinned, "Cause I think we both know you wouldn't have made a move if she hadn't."

Jack turned red and shrugged, still letting Hiccup's hand encase his own, "I guess I'd be lying too if I said I wasn't secretly glad she did as well…but that doesn't mean she still isn't a pain."

Hiccup laughed and finally leaned in to brush his lips against Jacks before he opened the door and left, "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded as he closed the door.

Jack stood watching the door, his fingers going to his lips and feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. He sighed and turned around finally, the biggest grin on his face.

He looked down to see Bunny out of his cage staring at him, wiggling his nose as if to say he'd seen everything.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the thing and huffed, "Shouldn't you be in your cage?"

The bunny glared back at him and Jack sighed, "Well you know you aren't sleeping in my bed." He said as he walked past, "Let's put you in Emma's room."

The bunny followed him up the stairs as he carried his dreaded cage. Jack opened Emma's door to her room and put the cage on her desk. She was sleeping soundly and peacefully so he quietly opened the cage door and ordered the bunny in a whisper to get inside.

The rabbit seemed annoyed at first but finally hopped inside, giving Jack a detestable look.

Jack sighed and closed the cage and smiled at the rabbit, "You really are a strange rabbit." He noted, shaking his head as he looked over at Emma. He smiled at her sleeping form and quickly went to cover her up more and kiss her forehead, "We're gonna be okay, kiddo." He told her quietly, more for himself than anything, "I'm not letting you go. I won't."

Bunny watched and smiled as Jack finally walked out and back to his room. He then rolled his eyes as he managed to unlock the pathetic cage and hopped out. He was the Easter Bunny for cripes sake, of course he could get out of a cage!

He jumped onto Emma's bed to watch over her when what he saw worried him. She had her face scrunched like she was in pain and she was muttering.

"Oh no!" he moaned. She was having a nightmare, which meant Pitch was close. He looked around the dark room, illuminated by the moon.

"Come on out you miserable-"

He suddenly heard a cackling kind of laughter echoing in the room and he looked around nervously to see shadows on all the walls. Emma was tossing and turning more and more.

"You're not getting your hands on her!" Bunny yelled angrily.

The darkness was taking over until Emma sat up and screamed.

Bunny was relieved when the light turned on and Jack ran in, coming to her straight away. Bunny hopped off the bed to see if there were any more traces of her nightmare. He looked to the moon who stared back at him.

Emma cried as she hugged Jack, who could only hug her back and smooth her hair, whispering soothing words to get her to calm down.

She sobbed into his chest.

"It was just a nightmare, Em. You're okay now." Jack told her softly.

"It was so-so real." she choked.

"It's over now."

"Please stay with me." she pleaded, "Please."

He wiped her tear stained cheeks and nodded, situating himself next to her.

Bunny hopped to the open window and finally looked up at the moon, "I think you and I both know what the protocol is now, mate. Get them here fast, please." He begged.

He was relieved when he heard the moons voice in his ears, telling him that all was going to be well. He turned to see Jack lying down with Emma and turning off her light. He was actually glad that Jack was staying with his sister the rest of the night. And as much as Bunny hated to admit, her brother was probably a much better guardian than he was.

…..

"Jack…Jack?"

Jack woke with a start to see Emma poking him, looking disgruntled.

"You were snoring." She commented, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't snore." He mumbled sleepily, trying to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Can we have waffles?" she asked.

"Later." He moaned.

She huffed and got out of bed to get dressed. Jack turned over and was about to shut his eyes again when he heard a knock at the door. He panicked and got up, rushing to his room to grab a tank top. He pulled it on as he opened the door and audibly gasped as Cobra Bubbles stood there looking unamused.

"Heard you lost your job." He said the minute he saw Jack.

"Uh…" Jack sputtered, "Well, actually, I just quit that job, because the hours are just not conducive to raising a child and-"

Before he could explain more, Bunny hopped right into the guys face, causing him to jump back in alarm. The rabbit immediately hopped back into the house, looking as though it were chasing something.

"I am so sorry!" Jack yelled in a panic, reaching out, hoping the rabbit didn't hurt the guy, even though he was in charge of trying to take Emma away.

"What was that?" Mr. Bubbles spat, taking his sunglasses off and looking confused.

Emma came over holding her new rabbit and smiling proudly, "Jack got me a new bunny!"

"Really now?" Mr. Bubbles glared at Jack. He cracked his neck, causing Jack to gulp at the noise, "Thus far you have been adrift in the sheltered harbor of my patience Jack, but I cannot tolerate you being jobless. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Jack nodded.

Mr. Bubbles then stared with disdain at the rabbit in Emma's arm, "And next time I see that rabbit, I want him to be a model citizen. Capisce?"

Emma stared up at him, confused. Jack merely nodded and shrugged to her.

"Uh... yes?" she tried.

"New job." He pointed to Jack, and then pointed to Bunny, "Model citizen."

Bunny glared at the guy and wiggled his nose as he adjusted himself in Emma's arms.

"You have two days to change my mind about you, Jack. Make them count." Mr. Bubbles warned as he put on his sunglasses, only to have a lens pop out, "Good day." He said as he left.

Emma snorted and then looked up at Jack who sighed as he closed the door. He then looked down at her and Bunny who looked up at Jack guiltily. He hated getting the guy in all this trouble, but those darn fearlings were all over the place and all he could do was try and keep them at bay until reinforcements arrived.

"So…waffles now?" Emma asked innocently and Jack smiled at her.

"Okay. Then you and I have a big day." He agreed.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"I have to look for a new job, and you have to stay out of trouble. Deal?"

She nodded, "I believe in you Jack!"

"Glad somebody does." He sighed as he walked to the kitchen.

Emma looked down at Bunny suddenly, "Why did Mr. Bubbles want you to be a 'model citizen'?" she whispered.

Bunny glared around the room and looked up at her softly, "Don't worry about him, love. He's just jealous that ole Bunny can drop kick better than he can." He smiled.

She giggled, "I wondered why his sunglasses broke. Why'd you kick him?"

"I didn't mean to!" Bunny defended.

"So it was an accident?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, an unhappy accident." He sighed, not wanting to tell her about the fearlings roaming around the house.

"Say, while Jack looks for a job, why don't I teach you about the King."

"Who?" Bunny asked.

"You look like you could be an Elvis fan." She smiled.

"Oh boy." He mumbled, not sure how he felt about what was to come that day.


	8. Chapter 8

"I am all about coffee!" Jack told the coffee shop owner with as much excitement as he could muster. He'd already tried five places he'd seen ads for and was checking out more of them, dragging Emma and Bunny along.

"Jack…" the coffee shop owner said sadly, "I'm afraid I already gave that job to someone else."

Jack's face fell but he nodded understandingly. He looked over at Emma who was putting headphones from her cassette player in Bunny's ears. She giggled as the bunny smiled and bounced up and down to the music. Jack smiled at the scene; he couldn't get discouraged now. He quickly thanked the coffee shop owner and looked at the paper to see what else was available.

"Emma!" he called as he came down, "Pronto, we're going to the beach."

"Are you done looking?" she asked, still giggling at Bunny.

"Nah, lifeguard position." He explained, taking her hand.

Bunny followed them and couldn't help shaking his tail from the beat of Elvis playing on the headphones. So far it had been Pitch-free and both Jack and Emma were in good spirits. He had a feeling all the moving around made it harder for the fearlings to find them.

It was mostly hard getting a job when you were carrying your little sister and her bunny around with you, but a lot of the places just didn't have room for someone like Jack, who was inexperienced in a lot of careers.

Hopefully the lifeguard position would take him with his experience in surfing and swimming. Not to mention it wouldn't matter that Emma and her rabbit tagged along. Jack ruffled his hair to make it presentable and he wound up walking up to a female lifeguard. He remembered her in high school as being an assistant gym teacher, named Calhoun. She was pretty tough and her spiky blonde pixie cut framed her sharp features giving her an intensely unmerciful look. She nearly killed all her students with her 'military' type training in gym class. But Jack knew she took her job seriously as a lifeguard and as long as he showed dedication, he might actually have a shot at getting the job.

"Emma, go wait over there and stay out of trouble!" Jack ordered.

He gulped as he walked up to the intimidating woman, hoping for the best.

"Well, well, if it isn't class clown number one. Where's your partner in crime?" Calhoun chuckled as she gave him a hard look. Apparently she would never forget Jack and Hiccup's senior prank, finding every nasty bug on the island and letting them loose in her gym.

He turned red and chuckled, "Yeah…" he tried, "It's uh…wow, you remember that."

She raised her eyebrow, "There a reason you're here, Overland?"

"Yes." He said more directly, "I was wondering if you were hiring any lifeguards?"

She looked around quickly, tensing up to see if everyone was safe. She then returned to her relaxed position and faced him, "Lucky for you I'm looking for someone at the moment."

Jack smiled happily, "Really?!"

"But…are you someone who can take saving someone's life seriously?" she asked.

"You bet!" Jack said, "I mean, I have a little sister so, you know how that goes."

"Not really, but I guess I can give you a shot. You know CPR?"

"Yes!" he said, nodding, "And First Aid."

"Very good. You swim?"

"And surf." Jack boasted.

"Well then I don't see why I can't hire you." She shrugged.

"Are you serious?" he gasped.

"Do I look like the kind of person who jokes?" she asked sharply.

Jack straightened quickly, "No ma'am!"

"At ease." She muttered, rolling her eyes, "When can you start?"

"As soon as you need me!" he said, smiling happily.

She smirked at him and nodded, "Good, cause there's a person drowning over there."

"What?" he gasped.

Sure enough, he turned to see a tourist having trouble swimming. He looked over at Calhoun who shrugged and nodded her head at him to go ahead.

"Uh…"

"What's the hesitation, Overland? You forget your big girl panties?"

He shuffled on his feet, panicked and immediately removed his t-shirt and ran to help the person. Calhoun sighed, shaking her head as she went back to her post.

Emma meanwhile had given Bunny a grass skirt and was teaching him some moves.

"It's all in the hips." She explained to Bunny, showing him a move. He mimicked her and couldn't help but actually do a dance on the beach.

"I gotta say…" he told her as he thrust his hips to the side and moved his shoulders to the beat, his paws out, "There's a good reason this mate's the King."

She smiled and continued dancing until people began noticing. Some got their cameras out and began crowding around the two. Emma got nervous with the crowd converging on her and Bunny.

"Stop!" she screamed as the lights blinded her. She couldn't seem to get out and Bunny had hopped in front of her, looking nervous.

All the lights and people shouting were really starting to scare her, giving her a feeling of claustrophobia. She shut her eyes and screamed, "JACK!" covering her ears and hoping her brother came to help her.

"EMMA!" Jack yelled as he shoved people aside, "Get away from her!" he yelled angrily at the crowd, not caring that he was shoving people out of the way and pushing them down. One man grabbed his shoulder to take another picture when Jack turned and punched him. He turned and found Emma curled in a ball, holding Bunny and shaking nervously. He immediately knelt down and covered her, holding her carefully and rocking her until the people left. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing, "It looked like lightning." She gasped.

Jack's eyes widened. Emma was terrified of lightning; she was in the car when her parents had been killed and the first thing she told Jack when he came to her in the hospital was that she remembered lightning.

"It's okay now." He told her, "They're gone, just…breathe with me, okay?"

She nodded and he continued holding her until he heard someone yell his name.

"JACK!"

He turned to see Calhoun looking angrily at him, "You left your post and you punched a tourist."

Jack looked over and noticed a guy with a black eye putting ice on his face, looking annoyed.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Let me explain…" he said looking up at her.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but unless I fire you the guy will press charges. You can't have the job." She said, looking upset and conflicted, but having no choice, turned and left.

Jack bit his lip angrily and nodded, turning back to Emma to hold in his anger and disappointment.

Emma needed him anyways. If Calhoun didn't see that then it wasn't worth it. He picked up Emma carefully as people left and he found a shady spot by the trees and set her down. Bunny hopped after them and watched as Jack sat with Emma for a while, watching the waves.

"Why didn't I die?" Emma whispered sadly to Jack. He was used to hearing questions like this off and on. Whenever Emma was reminded of that night, things would start to come back. It had been almost six months ago, and yet, it was almost like certain details came up out of the blue.

"Don't think about it, Emma." Jack mumbled to her, feeling defeated again. He had to find a job, he had to. If anything, today was why. If Emma didn't have him looking out for her, she'd be devastated.

"Jack! Emma!" a voice called cheerily, "How is it-"

Jack looked up to see Hiccup looking at them, boards in his arms, his smile turning into a frown of worry. Jack looked away, remembering their kiss the night prior but also his dilemma.

"Are you both okay?" he asked them, kneeling down and putting the boards in the sand.

Emma peeked out at Hiccup, looking just as sad, "We're having a bad day." She said solemnly.

Jack looked at the sand, refusing to meet Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup blew a breath and looked behind him to see his friends all gearing up for a surf. They heard a bark and a giant black mastiff came bounding forward, his missing back leg evident as he hobbled towards them.

Hiccup smiled and then looked at them softly, "You know…I'm not a doctor, but I know there's no better cure for a sour face than a couple of boards and some choice waves. Whatcha guys think?"

Jack and Emma exchanged a look which finally turned into smiles and Jack looked up at Hiccup, "I think that's a great idea."

"CRICKEY!" Bunny yelled, interrupting the moment as the giant black dog barked and chased him around the beach, "GET THIS DINGO OFF ME!"

"Oh no! Bunny!" Emma cried.

"Toothless! Let's go for a surf, bud!" Hiccup called, then leaned down to Emma, "Don't worry, he likes animals, he just wants to play. See his tail's wagging and his tongues out."

Emma smiled as the dog continued to chase Bunny and she couldn't help but giggle as Bunny yelled out obscenities, "I'm gonna knock your lights out when I'm tall you mutt!"

"Toothless! Surf's up!" Hiccup called again.

The dog halted in his chase and turned, tongue still hanging out and finally ran to Hiccup happily.

Emma pet the dog, remembering what a sweet thing he was.

While Emma took off her dress to reveal her pink bathing suit underneath, Jack made a comment to Hiccup as Bunny panted, coming forward, "You know…I'm surprised after the shark attack Toothless still surfs with you."

"Me too. But you can't take a dog from the waves I guess." Hiccup chuckled.

"Jack! You gonna surf with us?" A female voice called coming over.

"Yeah Astrid!" Hiccup called back, "Get started without us, we'll be out soon!"

Astrid waved excitedly and Jack watched as his former high school friends began their descent into the water with their boards. Emma looked excited as she picked up Bunny and both she and Jack followed Hiccup out to the waves.

"What are we doing?" Bunny asked nervously.

"It'll be fun!" Emma giggled softly as she held Bunny, walking into the water.

Jack put the board down on the water once he was waist deep and Emma placed Bunny behind him and she went to the front to hold on. Jack climbed on and with a skill he was still amazed he had, swam them out to the water. Hiccup followed him with Toothless sitting behind him on the board.

Jack paused and Hiccup passed him, Toothless barking excitedly at Bunny once again, who was busy panicking on the board behind Jack.

"Wanna go first, Emma?" Hiccup asked as he came towards them. Emma got up and hopped into Hiccup's arms who placed her in front of him on the board.

"Watch and learn, Jack." Hiccup winked and Jack smiled, shaking his head as he watched Hiccup find a wave, his sister holding on, the biggest grin on her face.

Bunny shivered and Jack picked him up, plopping him in front, "You gonna hold on there Fluffy?" he chuckled as he made his way to a wave.

"NO!" Bunny yelled, getting nervous as the wave got higher.

He turned to see Jack standing and guiding the board.

"WHOOOOAAA!" Bunny yelled as if on a roller coaster, his hands up. He quickly found Jack's leg and held on, Jack grinning the whole time, his eyes narrowed and focused as he let the board ride the wave freely.

He came upon Hiccup and a few of his friends, all high-fiving with him and Emma who was looking winded and ready for another ride.

"Not bad," Astrid smiled, hands on her hips, "You're a little out of shape, Frosty."

"Frosty?" Jack chuckled as he wiped some water from his eyes.

"Yeah, we nicknamed you that after we saw the snowboard picture." A burly blonde haired male named Fishleg's commented.

"When did you guys see the picture?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing.

"When Hiccup showed it off ages ago." A blonde girl named Ruffnut said, giggling, "He was so smitten with that picture.

Hiccup turned red and Emma hopped onto Jack's board excitedly.

"Careful Emma." Hiccup chuckled, "He won't be as epic on a board as I am." He boasted playfully, flexing his muscles.

Jack kicked Hiccup off his board and everyone laughed, "Or off one?" Jack snickered.

Hiccup grinned when he came up, hands resting on his board as Jack smirked at him and went to find a wave with Emma. Others joined him but Hiccup decided to watch as Jack took to the wave like an expert. Sure he was a little out of shape, but there was no denying mad skill. Emma laughed and Bunny held on to Jack's leg, still panicking.

"I hate this job!" Bunny yelped as they came through another wave. He'd smile if it was a tame wave, but oh no! Jack just had to pick the biggest ones.

It was an incredible day of surfing; Emma had piggybacked on everyone's boards, sometimes doing tricks with Hiccup or her brother. But near sunset, the others began heading home while Hiccup and Jack stayed behind to just spend time with Emma on the beach, making sand castles, burying her in the sand, playing tag and swinging her around. The smile never left her face and Jack's worries about finding a job were all but forgotten as he watched Hiccup with his sister, always making sure she was safe on the board, that Toothless was gentle with her and Bunny, and making her laugh.

Hiccup sat next to Jack as he helped Emma with her sand castle.

"You ever thought of trying the tower?" Hiccup asked Jack as he admired the waves.

"That one trick we never succeeded at?" Jack laughed, "Nope."

"What do you say we give it a go now?" Hiccup asked, "Unless you're too chicken?"

"I'm not chicken, I'm a realist." Jack smirked.

"Bock, bock, bock!" Hiccup teased, causing Jack to glare at him playfully.

"Go for it Jack!" Emma cheered, smiling at him.

Jack sighed, "Fine! But if we wipe out, I'm letting you drown." He warned Hiccup.

Hiccup went to grab a board while Jack stood up, "You good here, sis?" he asked her.

She smiled, "I have Toothless and Bunny."

"Wish us luck." he grinned.

"Don't worry, there's no fire." She whispered.

Jack nodded at that and smiled when Hiccup brought the board over and Jack followed him out to the waves. Emma watched while Toothless lay down in the sand happily and Bunny attempted his own castle only to fail.

"Bunny, look!" Emma cheered as she watched Jack get on Hiccup's shoulders carefully and Hiccup keep his balance on the board.

"You got better at this." Jack commented.

"You too!" Hiccup answered, smiling up at him.

"Focus on the waves, dude!" Jack yelled nervously.

"Got it!" Hiccup laughed, still keeping his balance.

Emma cheered on the beach, clapping her hands.

She was focused on her brother and Hiccup until she noticed something in the water. She thought it was either seaweed or a fish at first, but it didn't look like it. She walked into the water and looked closer; it was dark and swirly and she couldn't make out a shape, but it also seemed to glow yellow in some parts. She cocked her head to the side and turned, "Bunny, come see this!"

"What?" he asked, distracted as he kept building a sand castle, "I swear I'm gonna get this darn thing right." He muttered.

"There's something in here." She said.

She felt something wrap around her ankle and she screamed as she was pulled under and dragged.

"EMMA!" Bunny yelled, rushing in, "Oh no! Oh no! Not good!"

Jack looked up in time, smiling, to notice that Emma wasn't on the beach anymore, "Hiccup!" he yelled, "Where's Emma?"

Hiccup looked up, distracted and both wiped out.

Jack came to the surface with him and looked around, "Where is she?"

Hiccup and Jack both swam quickly to shore, looking around for some sign of her. Bunny was hopping around in the water, looking frantic and Toothless was barking next to him, growling at something.

"I see her!" Hiccup yelled.

"EMMA! NO!" Jack yelled, diving under. He found her in the water and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging. It felt as though something were actually holding her there and pulling her. He managed to get her free and swim up with her.

He gasped for air when he came up and Hiccup aided in helping him get Emma onto the beach.

"Emma!" he yelled, shaking her, slapping her cheek lightly, "Emma, wake up!"

"She's unconscious." Hiccup told Jack as they lay her down in the sand, "When I say, give her mouth to mouth."

Hiccup pushed down on her stomach and then looked to Jack who helped resuscitate her, looking panicked. Luckily, she coughed up the water and sat up, choking. Jack immediately held her to him. He looked at Hiccup quickly and then sighed, "Thank God."

"W-what hap-pend." She gasped nervously.

"You went under." Jack told her, "You okay?" he asked as he helped her stand so he could see if she had any cuts or scratches.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked her, a hand going to her back.

She shook her head, "I don't know…" she said softly.

Jack smoothed the hair from her eyes and bit his lip to keep from sobbing, "Emma…please don't ever do that again, just…please." He cried.

She nodded, not sure what to think. She didn't really remember anything to be honest, just a lot of blackness.

Bunny was looking worriedly at her, knowing full well what had dragged her under.

"Jack…" Hiccup said softly, nudging him.

Jack looked over and saw the one person he really didn't want to see now; Cobra Bubbles, walking towards them.

Jack's stomach clenched and he immediately handed Emma to Hiccup, "Take her for a minute." He whispered as he got up nervously.

He rushed over and held out his hands, hoping to explain everything, "This isn't what it looks like." He told Cobra Bubbles.

The man merely frowned sadly and removed his sunglasses, "Jack…I know you're trying. I know. But you have to think about what is best for Emma…even if that means you aren't in the picture anymore."

"No." Jack gasped, "No…Just please! You can't-"

"Jack, this is a good chance for you to go back and finish school. Emma will have a family who can take proper care of her and you can do what you've always dreamed of." He said softly, "I'll be by in the morning to pick up Emma." He said, a note of finality in his voice as he turned away.

Jack stared after the man, not sure he'd heard correctly. This couldn't be happening…he'd done everything and he'd failed…

"Jack?" Hiccup asked coming forward with Emma, "Jack?"

Jack tensed, holding every emotion inside and finally looked at Hiccup and bit his lip again, shaking his head.

Hiccup didn't need to ask why and actually felt his own tears come to his eyes and his chest feel heavy, "Is there anything…anything I can do?" he asked.

Jack shook his head and sniffed, "No…" he choked, "You've done so much, Hiccup…thank you." He then reached out for Emma, "I need to take Emma home now…we…we have a lot to t-talk about."

Emma took his hand, not sure why her brother looked so upset or what Cobra had said. Could he be mad at her for falling in the water? Was it because he hadn't found a job?

Meanwhile Hiccup stood there in shock and anger as he processed what was happening; Jack was going to lose Emma. She was being taken away. He watched them walk away, knowing how devastated Jack was feeling right now.

Bunny and Toothless came up next to him. Hiccup patted Toothless' head and sighed, "I really thought they had a chance, bud." He sighed, "I really wanted them to win."

He shook his head and turned, the beautiful sunset hitting the waves did little to ease the sadness he was feeling in his heart.

Bunny meanwhile watched the two retreat and knew that time was up.

"Bunny!" a Russian voice said from a distance. Bunny turned sharply and looked towards the woods, squinting.

"Bunny!" Tooth called from the trees.

Bunny would have smiled from relief if the situation weren't so dire. All he could say as he bounded over to them was "About bloody time, mates. We need to get to work now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack sat across from Emma on their hammock. Sounds of waves hitting the beach from a distance could be heard, the wind blowing in the trees, birds calling to one another. It would have been a beautiful night; but it wasn't. He had less than 12 hours with Emma left before Cobra Bubbles came to take her away from him. He opened up a plastic container that held two light orange ilima flowers. He picked out one and smoothed Emma's hair behind one ear and gently put it there. He took the other one and put it in his hair, smiling at her. Ilima's represented where their parents were both from, Oahu, but also symbolized love. It was an important flower for their family.

Emma smiled at Jack and he knew she probably felt very special wearing an important blossom in her hair. He threw the container on the ground and then looked her deep in the eyes; eyes that matched his, that spoke volumes of hope and admiration for her brother. What would she think knowing he'd failed her?

"Emma?" he spoke softly.

"I know why you're sad Jack." She said, looking up at him.

He froze, pausing his words.

"But you'll find a job." She smiled, "You're a hard worker and you're really nice. Someone will hire you. I would."

He kept his tears at bay, realizing to himself he just couldn't say the words.

"Come here." He said, holding out his arms. She crawled over to him and leaned her back against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes, taking a breath before singing the song he'd sang at his parent's funeral with countless others. But tonight; it was for Emma, "_Aloha `oe, aloha `oe_. _E ke onaona noho i ka lipo." _

Emma listened to her brother, looking up at him as he held her. She brought her knees to her chest and held them there as though afraid of parting from him. She was a little surprised when he took the flower from her hair and then his own, holding them out in his hands, "_One fond embrace, A ho`i a`e au_." She reached out to put her hands on the flowers, their spirits touching the flowers that she knew they'd be releasing into the wind.

Jack clutched her hand with the flowers, bringing them closer as though wishing he didn't have to let go, but found himself finishing the song, "_Until we meet again_." Together they released the flowers into the wind, watching them float away. Jack held her to him, content to just be with her. He couldn't end their last night together with bad news, it wouldn't be fair to Emma.

"I have an idea." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her temple.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's spend the night doing whatever you want to do." He smiled weakly.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything." He nodded, "What do you want to do?"

"Can we listen to Elvis and make some of your cookies you always make?" she asked.

"You bet." He smiled.

"And…" she started but paused.

"It's okay Emma, I did say anything." He chuckled.

"Can…can we go see…Mom and Dad?"

Jack didn't know how he managed to hold it in but he did. He nodded slowly and smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

…..

"Pitch? Here?" Tooth gasped.

"That's not the worst part." Bunny mumbled sadly. They'd walked through the woods slowly back to Jack and Emma's house, "Emma's being taken away in the morning. Jack's lost her for good."

"We're too late!" Tooth cried.

"NO!" North yelled, scaring a few frogs, "We are not too late! We can fix this!"

"How?" Bunny asked, crossing his arms, "We have a social worker taking Emma away and Pitch is definitely up to no good, and not to mention you lot haven't gotten her a friend!"

"We did find her friend." North sighed, "He just…he won't get here for a few more days."

"We don't have a few more days!" Bunny shouted angrily, "We have tonight and only tonight to make this better!"

"When will that social worker come?" North asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Bunny answered.

"Okay…think…all of you…think!" North said, hands going to his head, "We can fix this, we will."

"North…you know I'm all about hope, mate…but-"

"Then gather all of yours and help this family stay together!" North told him sternly.

"You don't know what I've been through!" Bunny yelled angrily, keeping his tears at bay, "I've watched this girl get picked on and her brother lose it. I've watched people try their best to help only to get let down left and right. I'm telling you…we may not be able to fix this."

"We can't lose hope now Bunny." Tooth said, hoping to give some input, "We're Guardians, we protect the children. Emma needs us, and from the sounds of it, so does her brother."

North nodded, "We can do something…"

"It's over!" Bunny said angrily, "Face it…we can't help every child."

They stared at him, horrified that the one Guardian of Hope had lost his center, something he valued and protected.

Sandy came forward, smiling sadly and nodding to Bunny encouragingly. They all knew that Sandy was the oldest of all of them, the wisest, and the brightest. When one of them felt lost, he was the one who found them and brought them back. He made an image of a flower blooming above his head; new life.

Bunny finally smiled and nodded, "You're right, Sandy…I can't lose it now, not when there is always hope."

Sandy smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"Okay." Bunny nodded, standing a little taller, be he a little tiny still, "Let's get to work."

….

Jack and Emma had not only gone to see his parent's graves, they'd listened to Elvis all night, made cookies, and danced like fools until Emma had passed out on the couch, leaving Jack to sit at the table, not caring about the mess. He held a cup of coffee in his hands that were pale and shaking. He had an hour left. He stared at the table as tears streamed down his face silently.

He was surprised to look up and suddenly see Emma's rabbit on the table next to him, giving him a very understanding look.

He wiped his face and gave a sad smile, "Where've you been little guy?"

He didn't really expect an answer and didn't get one anyways. He was so tired he couldn't believe he was talking to a rabbit.

"Looks like it'll just be us, huh?" he sighed sadly, looking over at the couch.

He got up and walked over, sitting down next to his sister and smoothing her hair. He felt sick to his stomach, he wanted nothing more than to scream and cry, but he had to keep it in. he couldn't let Emma see that.

Emma moaned and turned over to see Jack and grinned sleepily up at him. He grinned back, his eyes red.

She must have noticed because she frowned suddenly, "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up slowly.

He shook his head and looked away, then choked as he hugged her close, "Emma…" he whispered, "Sometimes…sometimes things have to change…and…and sometimes…they're for the better…"

"Jack?" she asked nervously.

He finally looked into her eyes, full of worry suddenly and opened his mouth, "No matter what happens…" he choked out, "Know that I…I love you so, so much."

"Why are you-?"

They both heard a knock and Jack wanted to be sick. He held her tight, protectively, not sure he wanted to answer the door when he heard another voice answer.

"Jack! Jack?! It's Hiccup!"

Jack shot up quickly to answer the door, "Hiccup?" he gasped, "What are you-?"

"Jack, come quick!" he panted, his hair a mess, "My dad…he wants to give you a job. He said if you come now, he'll give it to you!"

"What?!" Jack gasped.

"I talked to him all night about it and convinced him." Hiccup smiled.

Jack shook his head, not sure he could believe it, "Now?"

"Now." Hiccup nodded.

Jack shuffled on his feet, feeling frantic but suddenly so full of hope again. He felt his face brighten and smiled. He then grabbed onto Hiccup's arm, "You're serious?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling, "Yes."

Jack suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him hard, "Yes! Yes, I'm coming! Hold on!"

He turned as Hiccup turned red and smiled like a goof as Jack talked to Emma who was watching him curiously. He bent down and grabbed her shoulders gently, "Emma, listen to me, this is very, very important." He told her.

She nodded.

"I need you to stay here for a few minutes, I'll be right back. Whatever you do, DO NOT answer the door or phone for anyone. You understand?"

She nodded again.

He kissed her cheek hard and smiled, holding her face in his hands and smiling as though his spirit were lifted, "Things are finally turning around for the better." He whispered to her, nodding.

He got up and closed the door, locking it behind him and then ran after Hiccup.

"Hiccup! I owe you big time!" he whooped.

"That's okay!" Hiccup called back, "You can just go out on a date with me and call it even!"

"Oh Hiccup, we're gonna do more than date if this works out!" Jack laughed.

Hiccup cheered to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bunny?" Emma asked nervously in the living room, "What's going on?"

"Not to worry, love, the Guardians are on top of it." Bunny reassured her.

She was about to feel some kind of relief when it seemed like darkness covered the whole house. Everything went pitch black, blocking out the sun from outside. She'd never seen anything like this except for that night with her parents when things turned from bright to dark to devastating in seconds; it terrified her.

"What is it?" she cried, running towards Bunny, "Is it a storm?"

"Oh that's no storm." Bunny muttered nervously, "Just stay close, Emma."

She moaned nervously, "Where's Jack?"

"Emma, it's not a storm, it's just bad dreams!" Bunny told her, "You can't let them scare you."

She bit her lip and tried thinking of how Jack helped her through a bad dream or a storm night. She didn't get a chance to when the door opened letting in some kind of light but only briefly and she turned to see a giant man with a white beard, wielding two magnificent swords above his head. Her eyes widened and for a minute the shadows grew less frightening, "Santa Clause…" she breathed.

"Bunny, they're everywhere!" Santa yelled coming towards them and then smiled softly at Emma, hoping to reassure her.

"I know mate," Bunny said nervously, "we need to get her out of here fast." Bunny said.

"We can't!" A pretty tropical feathered fairy cried coming in, "They're too many of them, they're covering the house!"

"Is that?" Emma asked as she came closer to the group. She then looked over and saw a tiny floating man made of golden sand and she couldn't stop her smile from forming, despite the shadows overtaking the house. The Sand Man, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, and Santa Clause were in her house guarding her.

"Pitch is here." Bunny said softly, his eyes narrowing.

The shadows seemed to intensify and they surrounded Emma who hugged herself, wishing her brother were here. It seemed like the darkness took over every corner, and for a moment, she swore the shadows were looking at her, hissing.

One seemed to tower over the rest as it took the shape of a very sinister looking figure. She peeked behind Santa and her eyes widened in fear as the Boogeyman came out from the shadows, yellow eyes glinting dangerously and sharp fangs twisted in a smile.

"Hello Emma." He said in a creepy voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She swallowed and backed away, the Tooth Fairy holding onto her shoulders gently.

"We'll protect you, Emma." Bunny said, "He's not taking you."

Emma wanted to believe them, but this figure really did scare her. She suddenly heard a clap of thunder and covered her ears, screaming, "Jack!"

"Jack's not coming back, Emma. He lost you." The Boogeyman taunted.

She shook her head and the Guardians could only form around her hoping to keep the shadows at bay. For some reason, they were stronger and it terrified them just as much.

"Didn't they tell you? That social worker is coming to take you away. You'll never see your brother again." He laughed.

"I don't believe you!" she cried, shaking her head harder and trying her best to block out his voice. It was almost like he was in her head.

"Everyone is being taken from you Emma. You have no friends, and now, no family. Why not just accept it?"

"Go AWAY!" she screamed.

"Get lost you!" Bunny yelled, coming to her aid.

"Oh, but all the devastation and fear is just fueling me up." Pitch laughed, "Your powers are weaker now because she and the boy have lost hope. It's appetizing."

"Pitch, please!" Tooth pleaded, "You can't do this."

"Oh but I can and I'm enjoying myself I must say. It was fun watching all of you fail miserably as well as her pathetic brother."

Emma glared up at him, clenching her fists, "Never insult my brother!" she yelled angrily, pushing past the Guardians and facing Pitch. This was new for him. Apparently he'd struck a chord with the girl and it dealt with her brother.

"My brother is the bravest person I know and I'm not letting you hurt him!" she yelled.

Pitch merely laughed at her audacity. Did this little pixie think she could take on the Boogeyman who was at his most powerful? Even in her bravery, it did little to match the fear he knew was consuming her inside.

He was about to reach out and grab her when Sandy pulled his whips out of nowhere and began using them, hoping to capture Pitch and get him away. Pitch dodged them however and retreated into the shadows, letting the fearlings advance.

"Time's up." Pitch roared around the house, shaking the walls.

Emma backed up and next thing she knew, all the Guardians were armed, including Bunny, though he was still small, he managed to whip around and take down a few fearlings. She had to be pushed around at times to avoid any fearling's getting to her and it got to the point she was dizzy and terrified. She tried opening a door only to find more fearlings, "AH! They're everywhere!" she cried. She rushed to the phone and found the social worker's number on a card by the fridge. She was relieved he answered it, "Mr. Bubbles!" she cried, "Santa Clause, the Sandman and the Tooth fairy are fighting the Boogeyman in my house!"

"What? Emma are you okay?"

"They're everywhere and things are breaking." She sobbed.

She suddenly turned around at the sound of a chainsaw and Bunny laughing maniacally, "Oh, it's okay now, the Easter Bunny found the chainsaw!" she said.

"Emma! Don't hang up-"

She hung up and quickly ran towards an opening Bunny had made for her to get outside. She breathed a sigh of relief to see daylight and wondered where her brother was. She looked around and noticed her house looking somewhat normal, but there were broken windows and holes in the walls.

A car pulled up and Mr. Bubbles came over to her and picked her up, "Emma! Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

She nodded, looking around, wondering where the Guardians went and where the Boogeyman might be hiding…unless they stopped him?

"Emma? Oh my God!" another voice yelled. Jack came sprinting to get to her, Hiccup close behind. Emma was so glad to see him; she reached out, only to get put into a car before Jack could get to her. The door shut and she sat there in confusion.

"Please!" Jack begged, "Don't do this."

"Jack, I'm sorry but I have to take her."

Emma stared out the window and the realization that the Boogeyman had been right clouded her vision as everything went dark for her. Her chest tightened and tears came to her eyes as she heard her brother sobbing.

"NO!" Jack roared. Hiccup had to come and put a hand on his shoulder, "No! You can't!" he cried.

"You're only making this harder on yourself and Emma, Jack." Cobra warned.

"You can't take her!" Jack continued pleading, "I'm the only one in the world who understands and loves her! You take that away from her she doesn't stand a chance! She needs me!"

"Is this what she needs?" Cobra yelled angrily, showing Jack the house, "A brother who abandons his sister when a break in happens just to try to get a job? A brother who cannot provide for his sister?"

Emma shook her head and opened the car door quickly, running out and into the forest to hide.

"Emma?" Cobra yelled when he stared inside to see an empty car.

"Emma!" Jack called as well, realizing his sister was now on the run, "Emma! Come back!"

She didn't care. All the voices were drowned out by her sorrow at everything being destroyed before her very eyes, including her house, any chance at friends, and now losing her brother.

She didn't care how fast or how far she ran so long as no one found her again. She wanted nothing more than to just be away, to find her parents and stay with them. It wasn't fair!

She sobbed, panting and finally came to a clearing where she tripped and fell. She lay there for a moment, letting everything come pouring out. She'd wanted to believe. She wanted to believe that she and her brother would be okay, that she'd get a friend, that things would get better; but they didn't and they weren't. She didn't belong anywhere.

"Emma?" A soft voice spoke behind her. She turned to see Bunny hopping up to her, looking devastated, "Emma…"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "You ruined everything." She said angrily.

"Emma, please listen-"

"No!" she yelled, tears pouring like a waterfall from her eyes, "Just get out of here! I don't want anything from you! I don't want you here! Just GO! I HATE YOU!"

Bunny looked hurt, his ears falling down as he watched her. She had lost hope.

He had to get it back for her, he had to. He was her Guardian…her friend.

He reached out to her, but was knocked into a tree violently by another fearling. Emma shouted as the fearlings advanced on her and she crawled backwards nervously. She bumped into what she thought was a tree until she looked up and saw his face; yellow eyes, pale skin, and sharp teeth all grinning down at her, "Time to go, Emma." He smiled.

"Emma!" Jack yelled coming to the clearing. When he saw the dark figure looming over his sister, surrounded by moving shadows, he almost didn't believe it. He caught his sister's eyes; fear and nothing more reflected in them as she screamed for him.

It was the last thing he saw before she was snatched away by darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Bunny moaned and rubbed his head, attempting to get up.

WHACK!

He cried out as a stick made contact into his furry chest, knocking him back again.

"Alright!" Jack roared, brandishing a rather strange stick in his hand that had a crook on the end of it, "I know you had something to do with this!"

Bunny groaned, his head spinning as the stick came back down again to whack him on the head.

"TALK!" Jack ordered, "I know you can."

Bunny sighed and finally righted himself, "Alright, mate, alright-"  
"AAAAHHH!" Jack yelled, his face contorted in horror, whacking Bunny again, "He's Australian!"

"You gonna stop hitting me, mate?" Bunny groaned as he tried getting up again, "When am I gonna be bloody tall again?"

Jack held the staff in front of him protectively and Hiccup showed up to see the scene, "Jack?" he asked curiously.

Jack looked pale and terrified, looking from the rabbit to Hiccup nervously, "That…that…_thing_…talks." He hissed to Hiccup.

Bunny sighed again and looked at them both, "Are you going to let me talk now, both of you lot?"

"AAAHHH!" Hiccup yelled and actually shot forward to attempt to drop kick the rabbit, "He's Australian!"

Bunny dodged him in time and hopped to a nearby branch, looking down at the two boys staring at him in horror, Jack still holding the staff in his hands.

"Why the hell is that thing talking?" Hiccup yelled, "And why are we fighting a rabbit with a stick?!"

Bunny rolled his eyes at them.

"Jack…" Hiccup gasped, suddenly turning to him, "Where's Emma?"

Jack stopped staring at Bunny and his face fell. The staff relaxed in his grip and went slack. He bit his lip and shook his head, "I don't know." He choked.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

Jack raised a knuckle to his eyes as he remembered every horrible detail, "One second…she was…she was here and…and the next…" he sobbed, sinking to his knees, "She's gone…Hiccup…she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Hiccup asked gently, sinking to his knees as well to take hold of Jack's shoulders comfortingly.

"S-somebody took h-her." Jack cried, and then looked up angrily at the rabbit, "And I know that demon has something to do with it!"

"Hold it right bloody there!" Bunny yelled, hopping down but keeping his distance, "I was doing everything I could to keep Pitch from taking her."

"Who the hell is Pitch?" Hiccup asked.

Bunny sighed, "Look there ain't a way to make this easy so I'll just come out and say it; I'm the Easter Bunny, here to watch over Emma. The Boogeyman, Pitch, took her."

They stared at him and Hiccup shook his head, wondering if maybe he got water in them or something.

"The-the Easter Bunny?!" Jack laughed in spite of his dread at having lost his sister.

"That's right!" A booming Russian voice said coming from the trees. Jack and Hiccup stood up defensively as the massive man in the red coat came forward. He merely smiled at them with the kindest blue eyes they'd ever seen, "Jack Overland and Hamish Haddock III." He said, hands on his hips, "I remember Jack you wanted a bicycle at the age of ten, and it had to be blue. Hamish, or Hiccup, you had asked for a Sky Dancer Doll when you were seven."

They both stared at him and then Jack gave Hiccup a look, who was turning beet red as he glanced over at Jack nervously, "What?" he said defensively, "I was seven…and they flew!"

"I don't believe it…" Jack mumbled, shaking his head as he walked forward to look at the giant man before them, "Santa Clause is…he's real."

North smiled at them, a rumbling laugh deep in his belly sounded as he chuckled.

"Which means…" Bunny said hopping forward, "So is the Easter Bunny and unfortunately the Boogeyman."

Jack knelt down before the furry creature he'd paid thirty dollars for only a couple of days ago, "You're really…you're real then?"

Bunny smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah mate, I am."

Jack got up his hand going to his head again in frustration, "Look, I mean…this is all so magical and-"

"Someone say magic?" a chipper female voice said, floating out towards them.

Both Hiccup and Jack stared at her. She was absolutely stunning with green, gold, purple, and turquoise feathers coating her body. Her wings fluttered quietly and she had the prettiest purple eyes they'd ever seen.

"Wait! Wait!" Hiccup cheered, "I got this…uh…Tinker Bell!"

They all stared at him and the feathered lady crossed her arms, looking disgruntled.

"Tooth Fairy, mate." Bunny muttered quickly, hoping to save the moment.

"Oh…right…yeah." Hiccup said awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

Just then a shimmering man made up entirely of golden sand came floating over, not saying a word, but looking worried. Shapes formed in sand above his head and he seemed to omit a cheery chiming sort of sound.

"Yes, we're getting to that." North said, "Hiccup, Jack…May I introduce to you, the Guardians."

"The what?" Hiccup asked.

"We watch over and protect the children; their hopes, their wishes, their dreams, and their memories. They believe in us so we watch over them." North explained, "You've met Bunny."

"Obviously…" Bunny muttered, crossing his arms.

"Tooth, Sandy, and I am North. We are here to help you."

"I really think the twins spiked my drink last night." Hiccup muttered to Jack, "You're getting this too right?"

Jack walked forward, looking devastated and at his wits end, "What happened to my sister?"

They all grew somber and Bunny hopped forward, "Like I explained…the Boogeyman took her."

"Why?" he asked angrily.

"Because…because she's special, mate." Bunny explained, "We were sent to grant her a wish, to give her a friend. Only…the social worker coming didn't help things and neither did Pitch. Our goal was to keep you two together and give her a friend, but…"

"But reality bit back." Jack spat angrily, nodding, turning away. He huffed out a laugh, "That's nice. That's real nice!" he yelled angrily, "So you all think you could just show up, bringing all this…this chaos with you and not expect for my sister to get taken from me?"

"Jack…" Tooth said gently, "We were trying to help. We didn't expect Pitch to do something like this."

"Well he did…and now my…my sister…Emma…she's gone." Jack choked out, glaring at them.

"No. She's not." Bunny said, hopping forward.

Jack looked down at him and a small glimmer of hope crossed his features, "Where is she?" he asked.

"We'll find her and we'll get her back." Bunny promised, "You have to trust us."

"No!" Jack said indignantly, "I'm her brother. I'm bringing her back. Tell me where she is."

"Jack, look…you're a human." Tooth said calmly, "This is a very powerful spirit we're dealing with, only Guardians can stop him."

"Then make me one." Jack said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Make me like you or…or something…I'm not abandoning Emma. I'm not giving up on her if there's a chance. I can help you."

They all looked at one another and then looked up. For being broad daylight, Jack was a little astonished to see the Moon suddenly so apparent.

"What do you think, Manny?" North asked softly.

Jack watched them and looked back at Hiccup who was watching them all intently, giving Jack a look that spoke volumes. He was still in shock over everything, but he was there for Jack and he wouldn't abandon him or Emma.

They turned to Jack and Bunny hopped forward, actually grinning, "The Man in the Moon thinks you can help us, but you're gonna need to trust us, yeah?"

"Yes." Jack pleaded, "Please I just…I just want my sister back."

North stepped forward, hands coming together, "We will grant you your wish, Jack."

Jack smiled, feeling relief that he was going to get his sister and that she was going to be okay until he felt tightness in his chest. The staff he held in his hand began glowing and as much as he wanted to drop it, it felt glued to him. He stared with wide eyes as a freezing sensation came over him and a flash of light overpowered everything around him. He shut his eyes and only felt darkness, and cold, and fear…until...

_A voice?_ He thought to himself in the darkness that seemed vast and empty. Time almost seemed nonexistent in those moments he felt trapped in the dark. It was telling him to not be afraid. He didn't know why but he trusted the voice. He relaxed and forced his eyes open.

The light was blinding compared to the never-ending darkness he'd just endured. His vision was cloudy but he came to and looked up at the sky, surrounded by palm trees.

Voices called to him and they seemed muffled, but he recognized one…

"Jack?!"

He looked up and cleared his vision in time to see Hiccup looking worriedly down at him, "Jack? You okay?"

Jack nodded and sat up, still holding the staff in his hand. He rubbed his head, feeling normal again and he looked over to see all the Guardians and a giant Bunny smiling down at him.

"You grew." Was all Jack could gasp out to Bunny as Hiccup helped him stand.

"Whoa…Jack…your hair…" Hiccup said in awe as he reached out to touch the suddenly stark white hair on top of Jack's head. Jack looked at him, feeling confused and Hiccup actually jumped back, "Your eyes…" he gasped, "They're…they're blue…"

"What?" Jack gasped as well, feeling his hair and face. Nothing felt odd. He found a puddle and looked into it and actually shot back, yelling in fear.

Hiccup was right, his once chocolate hair had turned into a stark white and his brown eyes were now a striking blue. His clothes…they felt different too…like they were covered in…

"Frost?" he gasped.

"It's alright Jack…" Tooth said softly, coming to him, "The Man in the Moon did this. You have powers like us now. You're Jack Frost."

"I…I what?" Jack gasped.

"He gave you the power to control the wind, ice, and snow." North said, "Odd for Hawaii but something tells me this is a clue to where Pitch is keeping Emma."

"I can do what?!" Jack gasped.

A now very tall, very intense looking Bunny hopped over, showing off boomerangs that were held at his sides in pouches, "Test 'em out, mate."

Jack held the staff in his hand and felt a voice inside of him telling him to use it. He walked to a tree and touched the staff to it and before his eyes; frost appeared, only to melt quickly.

"Whoa…" Hiccup gasped, "Jack…as much as I think I'm tripping…this is seriously a good look for you."

"Yeah, but it's only temporary." Bunny explained, "Which means we need to find Emma and fast."

"Hiccup…" Jack said, turning to his friend, "I need you to distract the social worker and…I don't know…do something to keep them at bay, can you do that?"

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded, smiling, "I'll think of something."

Jack came over to him and found himself holding his hand.

"Wow!" Hiccup gasped sharply, "Hands a little cold." He chuckled.

"Sorry." Jack said, wanting to take it back but Hiccup held on and looked him in the eye.

"Bring her back, Jack. I believe in you."

Jack nodded and smiled at him, "I will."

Hiccup wanted nothing more than to kiss Jack right then and there, but they were forced to part.

With one final look over his shoulder at Hiccup Jack turned to the Guardians and nodded, "I'm ready. Let's get my sister back."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as he followed the others. He was surprised at how easy it was to run and practically glide as he followed them. He wondered if he could fly, but wasn't ready to test that theory just yet.

Now and then he'd accidently bump into a tree or a rock and cover it with frost.

"Just keep up, Frostbite." Bunny yelled, smiling as they finally came to a clearing. Jack was still adjusting to the fact that the once cute little bunny he bought for Emma was a gigantic Australian Easter Bunny.

Jack made it, surprised he wasn't out of breath and his jaw dropped when he saw the most magnificent sleigh with eight majestic-looking reindeer waiting impatiently. He stared at the thing as North got inside quickly, "Everyone in!"

"Okay, that's got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen." Jack nodded as he hopped inside excitedly.

Bunny moaned to himself as he reluctantly got in, "I keep telling you lot the tunnels are faster!"

"Nonsense!" North said as they all clambered inside, "Are we ready?"

"NO!" Bunny yelled as North took off with a crack of his whip.

Jack held on but the smile on his face was huge as the thing took off in a flash. He could see the whole island where he was and couldn't stop laughing at how exciting and almost unbelievable it was.

He wanted desperately for Emma to see and that's when his face fell…Emma….

He needed to get her back and this time; he wasn't losing her, not to anyone.

"Everybody hang on!" North called, interrupting Jack's thoughts.

He stared at the big man curiously as he removed what looked like a snow globe from his pocket. The man whispered something inaudibly and an image came into view in the thing. Jack blinked a few times as North shook it and then threw it out of the sleigh. His eyes widened as a portal opened up.

"What is that thing?!" he gasped to Bunny who looked just as nervous, "A wormhole?"

"Portal." North corrected as they flew threw it quickly.

What was once a clear and sunny sky turned into a cloudy snowstorm and Jack was astounded to see his island was gone in seconds replaced by snow and ice covered mountains.

He was surprised that he wasn't even that cold but then again, he was able to make frost come out of his new wooden stick thing he held. He looked around; ice and wind clouding his vision a little.

"It's bloody freezing!" Bunny moaned, rubbing his fur covered arms with his paws, "Let's go back to Hawaii, mate!" he groaned out.

"Not without Emma!" Jack said firmly as he walked towards the front where North stood, guiding the sleigh, "Where is she?"

"This is where Man in Moon led us." North commented, "She must be here. Jack you have strong bond with her, see if you can't feel where she may be."

"How do I do that?" Jack asked.

"Listen, look, feel." North advised wisely, "You can do it."

Jack swallowed and finally closed his eyes, forgetting the snow and ice hitting his face forcibly. He thought of Emma and only Emma, her face when she was taken, how scared she was. It infuriated him. How dare this scum take his sister and frighten her that way. Well he was taking her home and making sure she was never afraid again; that was for sure.

"_Jack?" _

His eyes shot open the minute he heard her voice.

"Emma?" he gasped.

"Where?" North asked him.

"I don't know…I heard her." Jack said as he leaned over to look over the edge of the sleigh, "Come on, Emma. Where are you?" he whispered to himself.

"_Jack! I'm scared!" _

He could see her; but it was in his mind. She was huddled in some sort of ice cave, crying. He blinked and then looked up at the moon that somehow shone brighter than anything he'd ever seen and heard that voice again. The one that spoke to him when he was named Jack Frost, that told him he would be okay; that Emma would be okay.

"She's there!" Jack yelled, pointing to a large mountain, "There should be some sort of weird ice cave."

North led the reindeer that way. All looking blindly through the snowstorm.

"There!" North yelled as he pulled the reigns tights. Jack and the others held on as the sleigh swerved, avoiding mountain peaks and gusts of violent wind.

"Not again!" Bunny moaned as an impending snowbank on the mountain side came much closer than anticipated.

"Everyone hold on!" North yelled as he attempted a smooth landing, only to nearly crash into the mountain. The reindeer nearly slipped and it flustered them to have made such a bad impact into the snow.

Everyone in the sleigh meanwhile, had practically collapsed into one another back onto the seats.

Jack was the first up and he practically hopped out of the sleigh, still surprised at how lithe and agile he was.

"_Jack?!" _

"It's her! EMMA!" Jack yelled, rushing forward and looking around helplessly for his sister. The voice sounded so much closer, but it echoed. She was here; he knew it.

The others got out and followed him. North carried his dual swords, ready for anything while Bunny perked his ears up and listened closely. Sandy and Tooth followed close behind but were also in a fighting stance. They knew that wherever Emma was, Pitch would be close by.

"Emma? Emma!" Jack yelled, hoping his sister could hear him.

"Hold it…" Bunny mumbled and tapped his foot carefully on the mountain top, "There's a tunnel here, mates!" he said happily. Sure enough as he tapped his foot, a tunnel appeared in the snow, but it wasn't like one of Bunny's. It belonged to the mountain.

Jack walked forward quickly but Bunny held him back, "I better go first mate. This tunnel is part of the mountain, which means it might not be as sturdy as mine are."

"I don't care, I'm going first." Jack said defiantly.

"No! You'll come right after me. Let the pro's help you, yeah?"

Jack didn't have time to argue, his sister might freeze to death if she hadn't already. She was scared from the sound of it and needed him. Against his will he nodded, hoping to just speed things along.

"Don't worry mate, it'll be safer if I go first is all." Bunny explained as he sniffed around, "You're not exactly a whiz at being Jack Frost yet."

Jack nodded, "Just go."

Bunny nodded back and hopped in, as soon as he did, Jack was right behind him, practically surfing the round tunnel walls as they twisted and turned. Behind him, the rest followed.

He came to land softly on his feet, surprisingly but considering he was practically a spirit now, it came as no real surprise anymore.

He looked around with the others and realized they were in a cave filled with glaciers and ice from the mountain. It was surprisingly bright with all the crystals, but it was also extremely unsafe. Sharp icicles hung all over the place and the slightest movement on any of the ice could cause a break or a fall, impaling anyone in the way.

Jack was relieved that as he walked, frost merely followed him, giving him more support as well as the others.

"Em-!" he started yelling, but Bunny shushed him, pointing upwards and Jack realized that his voice would shake the icicles and cause them to fall if he'd spoken any louder.

"Best whisper, mates." Bunny said quietly and then led them forward as he sniffed around, "I smell her, she's this way."

They began following a strange path through the tunnels, their reflections all distorted and strange, almost sinister as they walked through the icy cave. The Guardians had no doubt that it was the work of Pitch.

"Listen!" Tooth said quickly.

They all looked up and Jack heard it, a faint sob echoing in the cave.

"Emma." He whispered, rushing forward.

"Jack! Wait!" North gasped and grabbed Jack's shirt before he rushed right into an onslaught of falling icicles.

They all scrambled back as the ice shattered before them, causing fragments to go everywhere in a cloud of dust and ice.

They all sat up and heard distinct laughter. Jack narrowed his eyes angrily as he heard the voice.

"Well, well…I must say I wasn't expecting company! I should have prepared biscuits."

Jack shot up angrily and pointed his staff up at the ceiling, not caring what or who he hit. Ice blasted forth from it, crashing right into the ceiling as he roared.

"Where is she?!" he yelled, not caring about noise or crashing ice, "What did you do with her?!"

"Hang on…is that? What on earth did they do to you?" Pitch laughed, "They gave a child powers? Oh this is going to be fun!"

"Bring it on you creep. You let my sister go, now!" Jack yelled.

"Or what? You'll turn me into a popsicle? I feel so threatened." Pitch laughed.

"Pitch, you know this is wrong!" North yelled, "Kidnapping a child-"

"Oh I'd have given her back…but there's some work to be done yet."

"You're not putting your hands on her!" Jack yelled, rushing around, his staff before him ready to strike.

"Oh please I'm hardly doing anything; it's all her, Jack. And it's all you. You failed as a brother and now I'm simply letting her fears consume her to her very core. What we'll have left is a child with no more wishes, wonders, hopes, dreams, or memories. She'll be nothing."

The Guardian's faces fell and Jack's eyes widened and he felt tears pooling at the surface. He fought them back with a glare at a shadow coming towards them.

"Would you like to see your sister, Jack?" Pitch asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Go ahead, she's right around the corner. But don't say I didn't warn you." He teased as he smiled and disappeared into the shadows around them.

"We need to stop him." Bunny said to the others.

"I'm getting Emma!" Jack said.

"Bunny, you and Jack go; we'll take care of Pitch." North said, "But Jack…"

Jack turned to look at the large man. North put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to his chest, "No matter what you see, what you hear, you are her brother, her Guardian. Find your center, Jack, use your power, and get your sister back."

Jack nodded, wondering what some of it meant, but having no time to dwell on it.

"Let's go, Jack." Bunny said quickly as he hopped forward.

"Be careful!" North called as they disappeared around the corner of the cave. They followed the bending curve of the tunnel.

"What did North mean, Bunny?" Jack asked as they ran, huffing as they did.

"You'll know it when it's time, mate. When in doubt, ask the moon."

Jack wished they'd stop speaking in riddles, but knew once again, there was no time to waste. He was ready to sprint when they both had to stop very suddenly before reaching the very sharp edge at the end of the tunnel. They'd reached an opening with ice coating the roof of it, but a very steep drop had they taken one step further. Both slipped and stumbled back. Jack looked around and noticed another side, only it was completely covered in ice, with no other way out. There was however a very small little block of ice hanging onto the side of the wall of ice and on that little cliff, was Emma; huddled and crying, practically shaking from the cold and fear.

"Emma!" Jack called.

Emma looked up with tear stained cheeks and shrunk back into the icy wall, shaking her head, "No! No more!" she cried, her hands going to her head.

"Emma! It's me!" Jack called, wishing he could just jump to the other side and get her, "It's me!"

She continued crying and shook her head. She heard her brother's voice, but what she saw wasn't her brother. What she saw was a monstrous rabbit creature and a boy with white hair. Her brother was gone; and so was she.

"Emma, it's going to be okay!" Jack called, suddenly remembering that he had powers now. Not only would she not recognize him, but he might scare her.

"Okay…think, think…" he muttered to himself, wondering how much of his power he could use without causing harm to anyone. He wondered if he could make more ice and create a bridge but from the looks of it, that would take too long and he didn't have that level of power, "You said I could fly, right?" Jack asked, turning to Bunny who was looking just as frantic as he watched Emma.

"Yeah, but…I don't know…" Bunny admitted, "You don't know how yet."

"Well I have to get to her somehow!" Jack argued, hands going to his now-white hair and rubbing the strands forcefully. He had no other choice, Emma needed him; he had to try.

He closed his eyes, willing himself forward to the edge, but for some reason, that twinge of fear held him back and he grew frightened and helpless.

He backed up, feeling like a failure. Of course, he already was. He'd lost Emma to the social worker, to the freaking Boogeyman, and now here he was, losing her soul to the cold and fear consuming her and for that matter, himself. If he lost Emma, he lost himself.

"I…I can't…" he whispered in despair as he sank to his knees, "I should have been there…I should have been a better brother…I should have stayed in Hawaii…not New York…"

"Jack!" Bunny said angrily as he knelt before the sobbing boy, "You can't give up now! You're nearly there! Look at her, she needs you."

Jack could hear Emma crying his name and remembered the night he finally made it back home, only there was no welcoming party for him…just sorrowful glances and a sister in the hospital who looked to him to fix everything. He was only nineteen and his world had been turned upside down from that fateful storm.

"_Jack…I'm scared…" _Emma had told him in the hospital, all covered in bandages.

"_I know…" _he'd told her, taking her hand gently_, "But I'm here now…you don't have to be scared. I'm gonna watch over you." _

Her eyes seemed to look a little less heartbroken and instead she'd smiled for the first time since she'd seen him and knew he would make everything okay, that she didn't have to be scared anymore. She trusted him and needed him.

Jack took a breath and looked up, standing and then finally walked to the edge and jumped off. He felt the rush of wind as he fell. He almost anticipated hitting the bottom until he felt a gust against his face and his gut somersaulted. He felt dizzy as the ice cave spun around him but the realization hit that he was indeed flying, be it not so good.

He couldn't stop the laughter as he zig-zagged through the cave. He was unfortunately so off balance he ended up hitting the icy walls and fell onto a small glacier near Emma.

"Ow…" he mumbled as he got himself up. Then he saw her, "Emma?" he breathed as he righted himself and stood carefully on the glacier. She was practically two feet from him and he was relieved to see she was okay. But when she looked into his eyes, all he saw was fear and sadness and it broke his heart.

"Emma…" he said softly, "It's okay…it's me."

"Go away! Please!" she cried, sobbing into her knees.

Jack was crestfallen as he watched her. She didn't recognize him.

"Emma, look at me. It's me…Jack…"

"No you're not!" she cried, "I'll never see Jack again!"

"That's not true!" he told her firmly, "I'm right here. I have special powers is all."

"You're not Jack!" she screamed fearfully, scooting away, "Please stop!"

He felt his heart sink and looked over at Bunny who nodded to him to keep trying. He had his boomerangs out and was ready to fight in case Pitch came by. Luckily he was obviously distracted by North, Tooth, and Sandy so they had time.

Jack stepped carefully and then heard a noise he didn't want to hear; the sound of ice cracking. Emma's glacier that she was sitting on was slowly breaking and would fall if he didn't get her soon. He was too afraid to fly and hit the wall again, so all he could do was reach out to her and coax her to him, but first, she needed to believe it was him.

She must have realized the ice was breaking as she heard it too and gasped in fear and sobbed harder, clutching her knees and looking hopelessly around.

"Emma! Just-just look at me. It's okay, just look at me."

He was relieved when their eyes met finally and she looked at him, really looked at him, "Jack?"

"Yeah! It's me! I look pretty crazy right now, don't I?"

"W-why do you look like that?" she asked him.

"Long story and I'll tell you everything when we get home, okay? But right now, I need you to come to me."

She shook her head nervously, "Are you really Jack?"

Jack looked down, wondering how he could convince her it was him when he smiled, "Ask me a question, something only me-Jack would know."

She thought one over quickly and then looked back at him, "What game does Jack play with me every day after school?"

"That's easy…hopscotch! And you always beat me." He laughed.

Her eyes suddenly lit up, the dull brown turning bright when she realized it was indeed her brother, "Jack…"

"Yeah, it's me." He nodded. Both gasped when the ice she was sitting on continued to crack dangerously. He held his arms out, "Emma, I need you to jump towards me. I'll catch you."

"Jack…I'm scared." She whimpered.

"I know…don't be afraid, it'll be okay."

"I'll fall!" she cried.

"You won't fall. I'll catch you! I promise…I promise."

She gasped out a breath and closed her eyes as she crawled carefully towards the edge, shrieking every time the ice cracked from under her. When she managed to stand she looked once more at Jack, "I-I can't…I can't do it…I'm scared!"

"Emma, I will catch you. I promise….how about this," he suggested, "We'll have a little fun instead."

"No we won't!" she sobbed.

"Would I trick you?" he chuckled.

"Yes! You always play tricks on me!" she shot back.

"Okay, you got me." He laughed, "But…but not this time, this time…you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me. I'm going to catch you, I promise."

She took some calming breaths as she continued to stare at him, hopeful.

"We're gonna play our favorite game; hopscotch. It's easy, right? All it takes is a step and jump. I'll do the rest, okay?" he smiled reassuringly.

She finally nodded, her breathing calming down and her eye contact never breaking from Jack's.

Jack had his staff ready as he watched her carefully, the ice was cracking even more so and she only had so much time.

"Emma, don't look down, just look at me, okay? I'm gonna count to three and I want you to jump."

"It's too-"

"Emma! I won't let you go. I'll never let you go again, I swear it. You have to believe in me." He pleaded with her, "It's time now…one…"

She hesitated but bent her knees.

"Two…"

She gave him one last hopeful look, reaching out, ready to jump when the minute he said three the ice broke. She jumped just as it did, screaming.

She was not going to make it, but she felt a tug on her back and a pull towards Jack and realized he'd used the crook of his staff to catch her and bring her to him. He held her in his arms and hugged her tight and all she could do was hug him back.

"You caught me!" she panted over and over as she cried, "You caught me!"

"Of course I did! I'm your big brother!" he chuckled, his hand going to her head as he held her.

He suddenly heard a lot of strange noises and Emma tightened her hold around his neck.

"We need to go now, mate!" Bunny yelled to him.

"Hold on, okay Em?" Jack told her softly as he held her in one arm, readying his staff in case he needed to defend himself and Emma.

He looked up and his eyes widened as a black sandy figure hurled itself at them. He jumped before it could hit them and he looked over to see it breaking into tiny sand particles. He nearly slipped on his glacier but managed to maintain a grip with his feet on it.

He slid down much like he would surf and was relieved to get to the bottom right as North, Sandy, Tooth and Pitch all came out of the cave. Pitch was fighting them off with a scythe he managed to create and Jack was relieved to see he was being bested by the others.

"The Boogeyman…" Emma whimpered as she held on to Jack.

"He's just a bad dream, Emma. Don't be scared." Jack told her, squeezing her tight, "Come on, we need to get out of here." He told her as he looked around for an exit. She was shivering like crazy and he knew he needed to get her warm. North's sleigh might have something!

He was relieved to spot a tunnel and ran towards it. He almost made it when another black sandy figure stopped him. Emma shrieked and Jack held out his staff.

"You're not taking my sister again." He told the creature angrily.

It charged and both Emma and Jack held out their hands to try and stop it. Jack didn't know how, but the black sand turned to gold and shimmered before them. He stared at Emma who had wonder in her eyes as she watched the swirling sand before them. He then looked up at the Guardians and came up with an idea, "Now we're gonna have a little fun instead." He told her mischievously.


	13. Chapter 13

"It doesn't matter that he has her now!" Pitch laughed, "Because she's broken inside and he obviously isn't keeping her when they get back!"

"Why don't you shut you're trap!" Bunny yelled angrily, throwing a boomerang and hitting another fearling.

"Hey Pitch!" Jack suddenly yelled from below. They all looked down and noticed him standing alone, holding his staff, "Why don't we settle this one on one?"

Pitch merely rolled his eyes, "Please, you and I both know I don't play fair! I'd merely destroy you, boy."

"I'd like to see you try." Jack smirked, "But personally I'd like to see the little daisy that took my sister and see just how tough he really is."

At the insult Pitch snarled.

"Oh! I'm sorry; do you not like being compared to sparkles and rainbows?" Jack taunted, "Cause that's all you are in my head."

Emma giggled from her hiding spot in the cave, her eyes lighting up again as she watched her brother. He'd always made her laugh growing up and to see him having 'fun' for a second really brought back how much she loved him.

"Do you not know whom you speak to?" Pitch hissed as he slithered down towards him.

"Jack!" North yelled protectively as he watched, not sure if what Jack was doing was necessarily safe.

"What's that?" Jack teased, "Oh, the uhhh slithering slime ball I'm going to cream in a few seconds? Yeah…I think I do." He shrugged lazily as he looked at his nails.

"Where's your sister then, Jack? How about I gain back some of that fear and respect I so deserve."

Jack narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his staff, then quickly shot Emma a look who nodded from behind her hiding spot.

"Why don't I show you who the Boogeyman really i-OW!"

Emma and Jack cracked up as the snowball Emma threw hit him square in the face.

"Good shot, sis!" Jack applauded, "See, he isn't so scary now, is he?"

"Nope!" Emma giggled.

Pitch began to look really annoyed as he wiped snow off his pale face.

"Hit him again Emma!" Jack called right as Pitch aimed some black sand at him. Jack dodged it, practically flying and used his staff to shoot out ice, not that it worked as well, being he was very new at this.

Emma was throwing snowballs like crazy and laughed as she did, Jack managed to roll up a few more and toss them to her. And every time a fearling came by neither grew scared, because both were able to turn them into golden sand.

At that realization the Guardians smiled happily, knowing that both had found a way to beat Pitch.

Pitch was covered in Emma's thrown snowballs and growling angrily at this point and Jack was ready to finish him off. He held his staff in front of him, "It's over now. You're not coming near me or my sister again, you got that?"

Pitch sneered, ready to sink into the shadows before Jack could hit him.

Jack suddenly tried and nothing happened.

"Jack! Your hair!" Emma cried as she came over.

Jack felt his hair and then noticed how much colder he was getting. His time must have run out.

She ran over to him, worried that he might be hurt. He reached his hands out to stop her but all that came out were a chattering of teeth as he shivered and held his stomach in pain.

They all heard the laughter echoing and Pitch formed right before Jack, wielding a scythe over his head.

"Jack! Look out!" Bunny cried.

Jack turned and held his hand up to protect himself when Emma stood before him, ready to take the blow for her brother.

"Emma, NO!" Jack cried out, reaching for Emma right as Pitch brought the scythe down.

The Guardians all paused in horror as it did. Time seemed to stop and all Jack could to was reach out and pray to anyone who was listening to keep his sister safe.

Emma held her hand out and the scythe turned to golden sand.

Pitch jumped back in surprise and stared at this brave little girl before him. She stood there angrily as she stared him down, "I'm not scared of you anymore!"

Pitch seemed shocked and a little confused about what was happening. This little pixie wasn't supposed to be brave; she was supposed to be a hollow shell of fear. Her brother should be done for by now. Instead both were alive and facing him down.

"You leave me and my brother alone!" she said one last time and then turned from him.

"It's done Pitch." North said as he advanced, "These two are under our protection now. Leave before we make you."

"It's not over." Pitch snarled.

"Oh, it is." Bunny smiled as he joined North, "These two don't believe in you anymore."

"Then why is she speaking to me?" Pitch asked, his eyebrow going up.

"Is she?" Tooth smiled, crossing her arms.

They looked over to see Emma hugging Jack who squeezed her tight.

"He's gone now Jack, I scared him away!" Emma said happily.

Jack could still see Pitch however as the Guardians practically ran him out of the cave. But he chose not to mention that to Emma; for all intents and purposes, she beat the Boogeyman!

"Yep, you scared him good!" He told her happily, still shivering. He glanced up at the Boogeyman and glared at him threateningly and nodded to the Guardian's to take it from there but hopefully away from Emma so she wouldn't see anything.

"Alright…" Bunny mumbled happily to himself, "Time to take care of business."

Jack held Emma close as he heard the horrifying screams of Pitch. He knew he should be happy but it almost felt like a horror movie wondering what was happening around the corner. And if anything, it terrified him. He shivered violently in the cave as the moon shone through the ice above them.

"Jack are you cold?" Emma asked, trying to rub his arms and take care of him like he would for her.

"I-I'm…o-k-kay." He sputtered, trying to smile. She looked around nervously and then crawled into his lap and hoped she could keep him warm.

"Jack?" she asked quietly, "Am I going to get taken away?"

"N-no." Jack said as firmly as he could, shaking his head, "I'm…I'm n-not le-letting them."

The Guardians rushed back in and Jack felt something warm wrap around him and realized it was a black and red fur coat and he couldn't have been happier to have one.

North stood behind him and smiled, a hand on his shoulder.

Bunny and the others gathered around and smiled at him.

"Jack…if you could have one wish in the world, what would it be?" North asked him.

"What?" Jack asked as he finally felt warm again.

"We, all of us, saw strength in you today. Not from Jack Frost, but from Jack Overland. You have something very special inside of you."

"That said," Bunny continued, "You get one wish."

Emma smiled proudly at her brother who smiled back and then looked up, "I want Emma…I want her to be happy, and I just want to see that smile every day for as long as I live."

"Stand up, Jack." North encouraged.

Jack stood, holding the coat and Emma's hand tightly.

North suddenly held his hands together in front of him and smiled, "Will you, Jack Overland, vow to watch over Emma? To guard her with your life, her hopes, her wishes, and her dreams? For she is all that you have, all that you are and all that you will ever be."

Jack looked down at Emma who nodded at him. He looked back up, smiling wider than he ever had. After every social worker practically warned him that he was never fit to take care of her, that she would get taken away, here were three mythical Guardians telling him that she was his. How could he ever say no?

"I will." He said proudly.

"Then congratulations, Jack, for you are now and forevermore Emma's Guardian."

Emma bounced up and down excitedly and Jack couldn't stop the relief from flowing out of him as he laughed happily and hugged her. She was his! She was finally his!

"Okay, as happy as this all is, can we please get back to Hawaii?" Bunny asked as he hugged his furry arms and shivered.

"To the sleigh!" North said, "And hot cocoa and cookies on me!"

"We are not making a pit stop!" Bunny argued.

Jack laughed as he held his sisters hand and followed them out. She was skipping happily and he couldn't have been more proud.

"You were real brave in there Em." He told her.

"Yeah? I sure showed that Boogeyman." She nodded, rather proud of herself.

Jack laughed, "And you actually listened to me for once." He commented.

"One time thing. Don't expect me to make it easy on you." She told him.

"I wouldn't expect that." He chuckled, "But seriously, I'm real proud of you."

"I think Mom and Dad would be really happy Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I think so too."

"Let's get back so you can finally date Hiccup."

Jack rolled his eyes and wondered how the man he was definitely professing his love to was holding up.

…..

"And that's how I got this scar, right here!" Hiccup said proudly as he rolled down his shorts a ways to show Cobra Bubbles the large scar on his back thigh, "Nasty wave, dude. Total wipeout!"

Cobra was looking very annoyed at this point but stationed himself to watch as some of the islanders came to rally for Jack and Emma and help clean up the messy house. Hiccup had been distracting the social worker from making any calls or going anywhere for the past hour; regaling him with stories that Cobra wished he had not heard. But it worked as he relaxed by his rental car and watched half the island's young adults and parents were helping with the house, showing their support for the siblings.

It sort of made him wonder if taking Emma away was a bad or good idea. And Hiccup's father did just give Jack a very nice job at his store.

"Oh, and the one on my butt-" Hiccup started.

"Please stop before I arrest you." Cobra warned.

"Right…" Hiccup chuckled and then gasped when he looked up, "Jack! Emma!"

Everyone began talking excitedly and cheering as Jack came through the brush, holding Emma's hand. Both looked fine and Cobra noticed how happy they were. People rushed over to hug them, Hiccup being the first.

He was about to go to them and get Emma when his phone rang and he answered it, rather surprised at who was calling him.

….

"Jack! You're okay!" Hiccup laughed, "Man I was worried. And not gonna lie, I miss the hair." He laughed.

"Oh man, Hic, you're not gonna believe what happened." Jack smiled as they hugged.

More and more people surrounded them and gave Emma hugs and Jack pats on the back, telling him that they were going to help him fight for Emma.

Jack never felt such Ohana as he did in this moment…until Cobra pushed through the crowd of cheering people and came before Jack and Emma. Both looked at him nervously.

"Emma…" Cobra started. He stopped when she held up her hand to shush him.

"I'm not going with you…I'm not going with anyone but my brother. He's my guardian and I want him to always be my guardian."

"Emma…" he tried again.

It was Jack's turn as he then spoke up, "You're right Mr. Bubbles…I could go back to college and get 'my own life' and I could let you take Emma…But I'm not going to. Because Emma is my life and I'm not trading that for anything. She's my center." He smiled, "I know that now. So…I'm sorry but if you try to take her…I'm going to court and fighting with everything I have."

"And we'll be next to him fighting for her too!" Astrid cheered.

Everyone else cheered along and Cobra silenced them all with a look. It got deathly quiet and he finally looked back at Jack, "Let's take a walk inside, shall we?" he said in his threatening tone.

Hiccup followed Jack inside with Emma.

"Mr. Haddock, you-"

"I'm staying with Jack and Emma. They're my family, sir. And I'm not letting Jack face this alone anymore." He said sternly.

Jack smiled at him as he took his hand too, both eyes meeting and words passing without a sound.

They all came to the kitchen table and Jack was pleased everybody had been so helpful in cleaning up.

Cobra took out some files and then laid out some paperwork for Jack and sighed, "I got a rather interesting call from a friend of yours." He said, "A Mr. North?"

Jack and Emma exchanged glances for a second.

"He said that you showed incredible courage to save your sister from a very dangerous person and not only that, gave her strength." He nodded and finally smiled, "I also understand that you took a very powerful oath to protect your sister and that should you be separated it 'may cause the end of the world' and such. Course Santa's a pretty bad liar so I took his word for it and hung up." He chuckled.

Jack stared in shock, "You know about-"

"Son, I've dealt with aliens. I think it's safe to say that Santa and the Easter Bunny are on my list."

"So…I get to stay with Jack?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Jack is a Guardian, but not just any Guardian, he's your Guardian. I can't take that away from a child now can I?" Cobra smiled at her, "I think you are safe and sound right here with everyone who loves you, Emma."

Jack laughed in relief and stood up to shake his hand happily, "Thank you so much! I promise things are really going to change around here, and-"

"Jack…" he interrupted, "Don't change a thing. Just sign the damn papers."

Jack immediately did just that and watched in anticipation as Cobra stamped the document. He then took the piece of paper proudly and vowed he was framing it.

"I'll be by off and on to check on you two and help where I'm needed."

"Thank you, sir!"

Cobra nodded and put on his shades as he picked up his briefcase and headed towards the door. Before Jack opened it he turned to him suddenly, "And Jack-"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please just date this stupid young man here and give him something to do…he has too much time on his hands." Cobra told him softly, "It's starting to worry me."

He then left to head to his car and people watched anxiously as Jack came out and held up the document proudly, "She's staying!" he cheered.

Everyone was overjoyed and even more so when Snotlout shouted, "Party at my dad's bar!"

Jack was relieved to see everyone head out and he didn't even know how to thank all of them.

"Are we going to the party too, Jack?" Emma asked excitedly.

"We probably should…it is for us." Jack chuckled, "Go put on something cute and we'll head over, okay?"

She nodded excitedly and ran up to change.

Hiccup meanwhile watched Jack who couldn't stop staring at his document, touching it gingerly and practically crying.

"You did it, Jack!" Hiccup smiled as he came over to hug him.

"Yeah…" he sighed as he hung the document on the fridge for now. So many months of agony and stress and he could finally rest easy knowing Emma was his, he had a job, and so many people on the island cared about him.

"Say Jack?" Hiccup asked as he stood next to him, "This might be too soon and I understand if you wanna adjust and all first, but…" he said awkwardly as he rubbed his neck, "I was thinking of seeing that movie tomorrow and wondered if you wanted to go with me and-"

Jack grabbed Hiccup's face and kissed him almost fiercely, "You bet." He breathed and then kissed Hiccup again. Hiccup's eyes widened for a second but closed softly when he wrapped his arms around Jack and returned the kiss happily.

"About time!" Emma grumbled as she walked in.

**A/N: The last chapter is coming next! **


	14. Chapter 14

_2 months and 37 dates later…_

"Hiccup…the boards are not going in the bedroom!" Jack scolded.

"All yours are in the garage and there's no more room mixed with the toys!" Hiccup complained as he carried three boards simultaneously up the stairs.

"There is plenty of room!" Jack argued as he shooed his boyfriend down the stairs.

"Fine but you're helping me with that!"

"I'm busy organizing the drawers and closet for your massive amount of clothes!"

Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically as he turned and went outside, giving Jack a very nice view of his swaying backside that he knew he was shaking on purpose as he moved.

Had he known having Hiccup move in with him and Emma would be this insane he'd have built an extra room for all his things. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he continued moving his room around. Ever since Emma officially became his, not only were he and his sister closer, but he was having more fun with his friends and Hiccup. Almost every day Hiccup had taken him out or stayed over and helped with Emma. It was only a matter of time before Jack just let him move in.

Neither of them really spoke about that crazy day when Jack became a winter spirit; to be honest, neither really knew how to broach that topic. But Hiccup never ceased telling Jack how hot he looked with white hair and blue eyes. Hiccup didn't even pressure Jack to talk about that day or what really happened. He knew that someday Jack would tell him everything and he would be ready when he did. Right now, Jack was happy just by enjoying everyday life with his family on the island and forgetting about his worries in the past.

He stood up and looked around his messy room and chuckled; he could finally just be himself again. He found a framed picture of Emma and himself at the bar smiling happily when he'd gotten custody of her officially. He then found the newest picture of Hiccup and himself taken on one of their dates. Emma had decided to tag along and bring her camera. They chose that moment to walk along the beach at sunset and hold hands. Emma found her opportunity to snap a picture just as they were kissing. Jack had to admit he was ready to throttle her for giggling like a maniac and ruining the moment, but she took a damn good picture.

Speaking of Emma, he decided to see just how the little monster was doing outside. Hiccup had probably talked her into helping him move things in the garage by now. She almost did everything in her power to disobey Jack's little requests where Hiccup she answered to his beck and call just to piss him off. As much as it did annoy him, he found he could use it to his advantage but also enjoy the fact that she loved Hiccup just as much as Jack and it was then that he knew Hiccup would fit in right at home with them.

Sure enough as he walked outside, Hiccup and Emma were stacking boards and moving some things around to make the garage Hiccup's personal board care station. He rolled his eyes and couldn't help but love the fact that soon they'd be a family.

Emma was so much happier now and even though she still didn't have any friends, it was as if she chose not to let it bother her. Jack had great hours working for Hiccup's dad and could spend so much more time with Emma as well. Not only that, Hiccup's father encouraged Jack to apply for an online school and continue his education. He'd never even considered it before and couldn't thank Stoick enough.

He watched them continue to speak to one another, Hiccup telling Emma crazy stories about sharks and Emma was laughing and having the time of her life listening to the tales.

Toothless barked and bounded over on his three legs, having found some sort of frog to chase around the house.

Emma chose that moment to rush off after the dog, laughing hysterically at his poor hobbling.

Jack watched Hiccup laugh at the scene and shake his head as he watched them fondly. He turned and noticed Jack watching him on the porch and decided that the garage could wait. He rushed up the porch steps and gathered Jack in his arms.

Jack caught off guard, yelped in surprise but managed to find his mark and plant a kiss on Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup returned the kiss, keeping his hands wrapped around Jack's middle.

No words passed between them as they stood on the porch and held one another.

"Aloha au ia 'oe." Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too you big sap." Jack smiled.

"No Kau a Kau?" Hiccup asked, his green eyes pouring out all of his love into Jack's.

"Forever." Jack confirmed as he placed a soft kiss on his nose, "Mau loa."

"Ohana till the end." Hiccup said proudly, "Sure we're a little broken, but…still good."

"Yeah…still good." Jack smiled back.

"I have something for you and Emma. You know to thank me for letting you live here now." Hiccup smirked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh?" Jack grinned, leaning back a little but never taking his hands from around Hiccup's neck.

"I figured I'd show you first before Emma cause chances are she's gonna flip."

Jack raised an eyebrow as Hiccup showed him what looked to be three tickets to…

"Graceland?!" Jack shouted as he stared at them, "We're…we're going…"

Hiccup grinned and nodded, "I figured a trip off the island as a family was in order. Our first vacation!"

"Oh man…you're right Emma is going to flip." Jack laughed as he stared at the tickets he now held.

"And don't worry, I asked dad for the time off and he's gonna watch Toothless for us."

"Hiccup…this is…this is…"

"Incredible? Spectacular? Hot?" Hiccup chuckled deviously.

"All three and more!" Jack said as he lunged at Hiccup and threw him inside the doorway where he quickly closed it behind them, leading the love of his life to the couch to make out with him endlessly.

…..

"Toothless!" Emma laughed, "Come on! Stop chasing it!"

Toothless didn't let up and led her past a lot of trees and to a house that Emma had known was abandoned and under construction for a while. They must have finished with it recently because it looked like people were moving in. She could see two brunette adults ordering and helping islanders in overalls as they moved furniture.

Emma found Toothless and put a hand on his collar so he wouldn't run off as she watched the couple curiously. They didn't look like they were from around here really.

She suddenly heard another dog barking and saw a greyhound bounding around and chasing a ball. Toothless was already tugging at Emma's arm as he lunged, barking happily at the dog.

"Wait!" she called as she rushed after him.

She was worried the dogs might not like each other but was relieved when they sniffed and wagged their tails playfully.

"Abby? Abby!" a small voice called, rushing over.

Emma noticed it was a small brunette boy about her age. He too looked worried that the dogs might fight but smiled when he came to them and patted his dog on the head, "Good girl." He smiled.

Emma stared at the boy curiously, "Are you…are you new here?" she asked him.

"Yeah! My dad got a job here on the island. We're from New Hampshire." He smiled, "I'm Jamie. Jamie Bennett. This is Abby."

Emma smiled excitedly as he held out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Emma Overland and this is my brother's boyfriend's dog, Toothless."

Jamie scratched his head for a second but shrugged and nodded. He was obviously nervous about not being able to make friends on such a small island but here was a girl already who was happily introducing herself to him.

Emma suddenly looked over to see a small blonde girl running out and wearing fairy wings, giggling to herself.

"That's my little sister, Sophie." Jamie pointed.

Emma couldn't believe it; two kids just moved in next door practically! And they both looked so nice!

"So do you live here?" he asked.

"Yeah! Over there!" she pointed excitedly.

"Wow! We're like next door neighbors!" he said happily, "I was so afraid I wouldn't make friends here."

"Really? Well…I can be your friend!" she said happily.

"Cool! So…what do you do for fun here?"

"There's tons to do!" she smiled, "We have a beach, stores, forests, and hula dancing, and…"

Jamie laughed excitedly as she told him all of the crazy things to do on the island and found that maybe living in a new place wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You know…if you want to…I'm going to the beach with my family later today…you can come too if you want." Emma asked him shyly. She was so used to people turning her down, but maybe Jamie was different.

"Really? Cool! Let me ask my mom." He smiled.

"Okay!" she smiled as she waited. He rushed over to hop up and down and beg his mom to go to the beach with Sophie later.

Emma watched with anticipation, still feeling the familiar dread of kids not wanting to play with her. But instead of being looked at funny, his mother turned and smiled at her. Emma felt excitement well up in her chest when she saw the woman nod at Jamie.

Jamie came over excitedly and told her that later he could come with her to the beach. She wanted to hop up and down in joy but decided to play it cool, "Awesome!" she smiled, "I'll come get you later."

"Okay, I'll see you!" Jamie smiled and waved as she turned with Toothless and walked back to her house to tell her brother the good news.

The smile never left her face as she walked through the brush. It wasn't until she noticed something on the ground did she pause. She walked over and picked up what looked like a painted rock. She examined it further and realized that it was a painted Easter egg. She smiled and turned it over where something was written just for her;

_To a real believer: Wish Granted! Your friend, Bunny._

She held the egg close and looked up, finding the moon and whispered happily, "Thank you."


End file.
